Winter Born This Sacrifice
by Decepti-Kitty
Summary: Title from the song 'Winter Born This Sacrifice ' by the Cruxshadows. This is set after the season one finale and is an AU ending and continuation. Tarrlok's spirit leads Korra to his wounded brother and she takes Noatak in to save his life. She still believes he is evil, but when Noatak displays a very human helplessness, she sees a new man and she tries to make him happy again.
1. Chapter 1

Korra had defeated Amon.

After all this time, she beat him. But she had lost her bending in the process. She could still airbend, but the other elements? Even Katara couldn't restore them.

The Avatar pulled her legs up to her chest and let out a choked sob. She was perched on a cliff, looking down at the ocean below her. Naga rested nearby. Korra had run away from her friends and family to be alone to cope with this loss. She heard a crunch in the snow nearby, and she turned her head.

"I thought I said I wanted to be alo-" Her pale blue eyes widened when she saw an all too familiar man standing a few feet from "Tarrlok?"

"Korra." Tarrlok gave her a genuine smile. "You're a hero now, I am so happy for you, Avatar."

The previous councilman's hair was still a shaggy mess, his suit tattered and worn out, but the smile he wore was true and warm. He nodded to Korra, "But I'm afraid that our reunion will have to be short. I apologize, however, I don't have much time left. Please, come with me." He didn't wait for an answer and walked away. He didn't put effort in his stroll, as if he was a leaf in the wind.

Korra blinked and opened her mouth to ask him what he meant before he walked away. She got to her feet and followed after him, but she lost sight of him.

"Tarrlok?" She called. Korra looked around and saw two figures by the shoreline. Her eyes widened and she hurried down to help. "Hey! Are you guys okay?"

As the Avatar neared the shore, two figures grew in detail. The first body was unrecognizable, and it was freshly charred from head to toe. The only indication that said that the body was of Tarrlok's was the council badge that the other man held in his hand.

The second body was barely alive, suffering from recent scars and burns that covered half of his back, down to his left leg and right ankle. The man's short brunette hair danced against the waves rolling by, and the badge he was holding nearly washed away if it weren't for his outstretched arm, wrapped around Tarrlok's corpse.

The man was Noatak, and he was barely breathing.

Korra's eyes widened. No... She had just seen Tarrlok and he looked bad, but he was alive! Then there was Noatak. Amon. Would she help him? How could she, after everything he'd done? He took her bending! She should walk away!

But she walked over and sighed. She was still the Avatar and she couldn't leave him. Korra touched a spot that wasn't burned. "...Amo- Noatak?" She said gently.

Noatak's face cringed at the mention of his previous known title 'Amon'. Amon had died once Noatak fell into the ocean after the struggle between him and Korra. He couldn't hide anymore, the jig was up.

When he started to come to, the ex-Equalist leader groaned with his eyes slowly fluttering open. Noatak shifted and felt for his brother's badge in the sand and looked up, catching a glimpse of a figure beside him but his vision was still clearing, however, he could recognize his brother's blurred detail over his saviour's shoulder and he reached out. "B-brother... don't-argh."

Noatak collapsed, and blacked out again.

Korra turned her head to see if Tarrlok was really behind her and she saw an image fade. Tarrlok was gone. His spirit wanted her to find his brother and save him.

She carefully wrapped an arm around Noatak and lifted him to his feet. Since he was unconscious, he was dead weight in Korra's arms. "Naga, come!" She called and her animal companion came to her. The Avatar pulled Noatak onto Naga's back before climbing on to steady him as Naga took them back to the Katara's home.

Approaching the entrance to the Water Tribe village, Howl grew cautious and alert when he recognized the figure on Naga's back with Korra. Amon, or better yet, Noatak. To Howl, this could mean trouble but the White Lotus guard opened the gates and went down to help the Avatar with Noatak.

"Inform councilman Tenzin and chief Beifong." He said to the other guard, "And ready a bed. I will get master Katara."

Korra nodded her thanks to Howl. "Can you send someone down to the shore to get Tarrlok's body? I want to bury him..." She murmured as Naga slowed to a walk beside the White Lotus guard.

Howl nodded to the third guard who jumped down his post and took off in the general direction of the ocean. Howl assisted Korra in carrying Noatak into the infirmary and laying him down on his front there. He excused himself to get Katara as Tenzin and Beifong entered.

"I don't believe it." The councilman looked at Noatak's unconscious form. Tenzin frowned. "I never thought I would see him again, yet here he is. Korra, where did you find him?"

"He was washed up on the shore with Tarrlok's body... Tarrlok's dead, Tenzin... And Noatak is almost dead... I'm still the Avatar, so I can't, in good conscience, let him die..." To her, Noatak was still a monster. But he wasn't always that way. He couldn't have been.

Maybe they could help him...

"And I don't disagree with you saving him, but where he should be after he's been healed is prison." Tenzin commented, rather harshly. Of course he would. He loved his children and to have Noatak almost take away his children's airbending nearly shattered him. He would never forgive the man, unless otherwise. But right now Tenzin was still fuming.

Lin crossed her arms, glaring at the man. "Korra, I won't sugar-coat. You should have left Amon where you found him." She was still angry at the loss of her own bending, and that Amon had captured Tenzin and his family.

Korra sighed. "Yeah, I know, but I couldn't... He... He lost his brother, he probably won't be okay enough to hurt anyone else... He could have stayed and fought me, but he ran away..."

"There could also be a chance of someone else finding him, and although what you suggest is very persuasive Lin, I'd have to side with Korra." Tenzin glanced back to Noatak. "We can't afford Amon escaping just as Yakone had."

"If you want to punish him, you-" Korra was cut off by Katara.

"You can wait until he has been healed. Aang allowed Zuko, who had been his worst enemy once, a second chance to be his friend. And as you know, Tenzin, those two were the best of friends. Maybe Amon, or Noatak, will be Korra's Zuko. He just needs the chance." Katara joined Korra at Noatak's side and began to heal what she could.

Tenzin made a face, "When you say it like that mother, I'm thinking of considering Lin's suggestion." But he knew better than to argue, and just kept quiet. He stepped to the side to let his mother through.

After a while, Katara pulled away. "I cannot completely heal the burns, but since they were fresh, I managed to make them smaller..."

Korra sat vigilant at Noatak's side. She wanted to keep a close eye on him in case he tried anything else. "I'll let you know when he wakes up... Go see Howl and bury Tarrlok."

"Thank you mother, now let's get you out of here." Tenzin placed a hand behind Katara and guided her away from the Noatak's bed. He turned to Lin, "I'm sorry for asking any more favors but Lin, if you would be so kind to watch over Korra? I'll return when I take mother home."

Lin waved a hand and kept her gaze fixed on Noatak. "You don't even have to ask me to stay and look after her. Especially with that monster lying there."

Korra bristled when Lin referred to Noatak as a monster, but she said nothing. She even thought that, but he hardly looked it right now.  



	2. Chapter 2

It was a few hours later close to midnight that Noatak awoke, with his eyes fluttering open. He blinked to adjust to the darkness and found out that he was at an infirmary, at the South Pole. No, this is not where he wanted to be right now. He needed to escape.

Noatak rolled over and he bit his tongue to keep from screaming at the pain that suddenly ran through his body. Right, the boat exploded. Tarrlok was dead.

Mourning would have to wait.

Forcing himself up, the ex-Equalist leader kept quiet and limped across the room to grab himself a coat. He fought to stay upright and shrugged on a coat before approaching the exit, whence he realized that his Equalist uniform was torn and had bindings wrapped around what Noatak presumed were his injuries. No, they were definitely injuries.

He stepped out into the open, falling against a pillar from the effort. Noatak let out a tired breath and used the pillar as support as he began descending the stairs. Now, where was the exit?

"And where do you think you're going?" Korra stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the limping Noatak. "I hope you don't plan on leaving yet. You're still hurt."

She stalked up a few stairs and stopped right in front of Noatak. "Go back upstairs and rest. Worry about trying to run away when you can actually walk."

He almost scoffed, thinking about how foolish the girl was to approach him. Though he wasn't certain he could at the moment, Noatak could still bloodbend and waterbend. He would be at an advantage if he wasn't in pain right now.

Noatak smirked, "And you're to stop me, Avatar? Unless you want to be bloodbended," He glared and snarled, "Move aside."

"Tarrlok's spirit led me to you when you were dying. I saved your life, Noatak. The least you could do is rest so Tarrlok's attempt to protect and save you isn't in vain!" Korra grabbed his uninjured arm and pulled him back towards the top of the stairs.

Noatak turned to stone at the mention of his brother's ghost saving him. It hurt more than it should have and emotions hit Noatak like sharp glass, piercing through his already broken heart. That idiot Tarrlok. He was supposed to die with him.

Tears nearly came to Noatak's eyes if it weren't for him regaining his anger towards the Avatar. He turned on her, gripping her arm and throwing her against the pillar to release him, and then he ran.

Noatak stumbled down the steps and he ran, limping along the snowy ground and running as fast and far as his legs would take him. He saw Beifong emerge from one of the houses and he ran in another direction.

Korra pursued, chasing after Noatak. She saw Lin, who began to give chase as well, but the Avatar waved her off. She called upon her airbending to propel her forward, but she still lacked good control of it and it caused her to collide with the former Equalist.

They fell hard, tumbling over snow and sliding along the ground where Noatak recovered and caught Korra's wrists, kneeing her in the stomach to slow her down, before throwing her aside again.

Korra cried out and grunted as she landed hard on the snow-covered ground and she got to her feet, scrambling to chase after him. "Noatak! I'm trying to help you, please stop!"

Her call seemed to slow him down to a near stop, until Noatak suddenly lunged at her, pinning her back down on the ground with brutal force. "You have no right to call me Noatak, you here me, Avatar? No right!" He strangled and shook her. "If you want to help me: you should have left me to die!" Tears stung his eyes.

She reached out to try an pull his hands away from her throat. "S-stop! I wouldn't have even b-bothered if Tarrlok hadn't... Led me to you!" Korra managed to choke out as she moved her hands to his chest to push him away. She didn't want to use her airbending because she was afraid of knocking him back too far and letting him get far enough away to escape.

Korra's arms bent back to Noatak's bloodbend command, and the former Equalist snarled through gritted teeth. "You shouldn't have bothered at all," Noatak's voice carried a deep, grave tone to them with hidden pain as he let a tear fall from his blue eyes.

"I wanted to die." Noatak had no clue what he was doing at this point and his grip tightened around Korra's neck.

Korra whimpered softly and gave him a pleading look. "T-Tarrlok wanted to save y-you... This was what he w-wanted! He came to me so I could help you!" She was helpless to his bloodbending without use of her waterbending. Then again, she couldn't bloodbend at all.

What Tarrlok wanted. Right. After a moment of thought, Noatak pulled himself away from Korra slowly and turned towards the previous direction of where they had come from. "..."

What Tarrlok wanted. His brother wanted him to live, without him? Noatak didn't understand. When he reached the open area of the field he fell to his knees in sorrow. "Tarrlok!" He called to the heavens. "Tarrlok you goddamn fool!"

Tenzin, who was watching nearby, stopped the White Lotus approaching. The people that were present nearby peeked out of their windows and doors, curious to know what was going on, but to Noatak there was no one.

There was no one in the world left for him. The Equalist movement was history, along with his family. He had nothing to live for. He had no purpose in life. "Why did you blow the boat up, you son of a bitch? You suicidal prick!" Noatak swiped at the snow under him, oblivious to the tears falling from his eyes.

"Why?" He screamed to the heavens.

Korra stood behind Noatak, having gotten to her feet as soon as he pulled away from her. She felt a pang of sadness in her heart at Noatak's behavior. This man was so very different from the enemy she hadn't even properly defeated.

"Noatak... I'm so sorry that Tarrlok is gone. I wish I could have saved you both... But there's a reason for everything. There has to be a reason you survived, a reason Tarrlok wanted to save you..."

She felt helpless. She was never very good at comforting people and of all the people in the world she could comfort, it was Noatak. Amon. A man she still hated for taking her bending away. A man everyone hated. He was an outcast. She knew he had nothing left; it was over for Noatak the moment she exposed him as a liar. Surely Tarrlok knew that, so why did he want her to help his brother?

"I don't know what Tarrlok was thinking, but... Katara was right. Aang gave Zuko a second chance. I want to give you one." But that didn't mean she would trust him.

"I don't want a second chance!" Noatak snapped at her. He willed himself up and placed his hands on Korra's shoulders, squeezing them in requisition. "You have to kill me." He said.

Korra's blue eyes widened and she immediately shook her head. "N-no... Noatak, I'm not going to kill you!" She should. She knew she should, after all he had done. But he hadn't really been evil, had he? Not really.

Noatak was a damaged man. She knew that. His father had royally screwed him and Tarrlok up and made them seem like bad people. But they weren't. Not to her, not when she thought about it. They were misguided. And Noatak still was.

"How can you believe death is all you have left?"

Noatak refused to answer her question, because there was no answer. He lost everything and the Avatar knew that. What most likely awaited him was a trip back to Republic City and prison. No, he'd rather die.

He shook his head, and started to plead. "Avatar, you must. You must end me."

"I'm not killing you!" She shouted, pushing him away, but taking hold of his wrists. "Noatak, you can try to keep living. Find another reason to exist..."

Korra didn't know why she was so compelled to convince him to keep living. She should let him jump off a cliff or wander off to die alone. But she was the Avatar. She had to protect everyone.

But Noatak was eager to convince her, having a different mindset. As Avatar, it was Korra's duty to protect everyone and by ending his life then they would both win. Noatak was convinced that he would be better off dead. He was certain, and when Korra refused he almost lost his sanity, if he hadn't already.

"I demand that you end my life, Avatar! It is your duty to protect people from monsters like I!" Noatak roared, "Kill me! Kill me! Kill me... Korra."

"Korra please," Noatak hung his head and slipped away from her hold, falling on all fours, but still determined to convince the girl of his destined fate. "Please... I have no purpose. I..."

Noatak fell to the ground unconsciously, lying there with a tear stained face. Right then he looked so innocent, almost like a child in slumber, but in reality he was falling apart.

Tenzin let the White Lotus guards walk over and take Noatak away, back to the sickroom.

Korra stood in the snow as Noatak was carried away. She couldn't believe the pain and sorrow she had heard in his voice. He was so certain that all he had left was death. He truly wanted to die. Korra couldn't kill him.

This man was not her enemy anymore. He was lost, broken and alone. He needed help. She wanted to give him that help.  



	3. Chapter 3

When next morning came, the White Lotus were at their posts and watching as Noatak strolled along the border of the White Lotus training grounds, accompanied by Beifong.

Noatak proved to be a silent companion, and why should he speak? Beifong and Noatak weren't at the greatest terms for obvious reasons, but with the former metalbender tailing him around, Noatak wanted to speak up.

He didn't like the idea of being followed, and especially when it was Beifong. She was probably brewing up a plan to get payback, but he wasn't going to ask.

Lin wore a fixed glare on her face, keeping a hawk-like watch on the prisoner. She was surprised he hadn't tried any bloodbending, but after what happened between him and Korra, Lin figured the former Equalist was simply biding his time.

"Do you have any plans to take anymore bending?" She said curtly, coldly.

Noatak didn't answer right away, continuing to walk along the border. He stole a glance at Korra and her friends training at the field, but it was only for a moment before he walked further on.

"As tempting as that sounds, there would be no point in doing so." He replied, scratching at the binds on his arm. He had yet to get them changed, and he required a new set of clothes though he preferred his Equalist uniform. It was the only thing he had left of what he used to fight for, and live for other than his family.

Lin caught him looking over towards Korra and she decided that, rather than hurt him, she would tease him in an effort to avenge the loss of her bending. She knew her mother would do it, too.

"She's a good girl, isn't she?" The former metalbender said, smirking at Noatak.

"By sparing me? Perhaps a little too generous." Noatak hadn't caught on Beifong yet. He tugged at the binds that was around his arm and started to adjust it to his liking. "What does it matter to you?"

"Don't you think she's pretty, hm? She seems to see more of you than the monster you are. A regular Beauty and the Beast, I'd say." Lin kept her tone aloof, as if she were both joking and serious.

Noatak stopped walking, and he grew silent. What? Did he hear Beifong right? Did he, Noatak, previously Amon, Equalist leader think that Avatar Korra was pretty?

The former Equalist chuckled, then broke out laughing in a genuine manner that scared half of the White Lotus guards watching. It wasn't everyday that they get to see, or better yet, hear true laughter emit from the most feared man of the century. Noatak shook his head, "Ah, you must be trying to amuse me, Chief Beifong. I'd have to say that you've succeeded, congratulations."

Lin was certainly startled by the laughter and she glanced over to see Korra look at them. The ex-police chief shrugged. "Actually, I was being serious. Not like you'd look at her just because. Or maybe, you really hate her?"

?"If I remember, you're here to keep watch Chief Beifong, not chit-chat." Noatak's expression changed from calm to a glare. Whatever the old woman was playing at, he won't fall for it. It was obvious that he wouldn't like that Korra could still air bend, but he didn't hate her entirely either.

Korra proved more to be than a worthy opponent; no one had gotten the better of him besides that Mako kid. In the end, it was Noatak who underestimated Korra, and he himself knew it. He respected her from then on, but to think the Avatar pretty? He didn't see the point of it. Noatak turned away and walked off.

Lin kept a close eye on him, but her pace fell a good few feet away as she saw Korra walk over to Noatak. "Hmph. Touchy man." Lin scoffed slightly and continued her guard duty.

"Noatak!" Korra got closer to the former Equalist and looked down, suddenly nervous. "U-um... I know you probably won't want to hear this but we... We buried Tarrlok... I can take you to his grave site if you want to say some goodbyes or something..."

Noatak didn't so as much glare at her until picking up the pace and walking ahead with a stern look on his face. He wanted to be alone right now, and he didn't need to be reminded of his brother every passing minute. He knew that Tarrlok was dead.

He didn't need the blasted Avatar telling him about Tarrlok. Noatak will find his own way to where his brother was; the White Lotus burial site was nearby, it wouldn't be hard to find.

Korra looked down and trudged along behind him. "Noatak... Hey, you want me to show you around? I mean, if I'm keeping an eye on you, the sentries won't be so quick to attack if you do anything..."

Hmph, like she would help his cause. The Avatar will probably make his situation worse. Noatak ignored her presence again, hoping that Korra would get the message that he wanted to be alone.

Korra grew quiet and stopped trailing so close behind. She still followed him, but she kept her distance. She pouted slightly but she understood why he wasn't willing to talk.

And she began to wonder why she even bothered talking to him. Korra sighed. She knew why. She wanted to try and comfort him. Because she would have done that with anyone.

Noatak should have known that it would take more than just a silent, respectful gesture for the Avatar leave him alone. He couldn't even glance over his shoulders, knowing she would be there, tailing behind him like a puppy. He didn't like it.

After another lap around the training grounds, Noatak had grown tired of Korra following him and he stopped, acknowledging Beifong. "I'd like to go back to the sickroom now, chief." Perhaps he'll find some peace there.

Korra backed off as Lin approached and she turned to go back over to her friends.

Lin stood by Noatak and walked along beside him. "She was just trying to help, I hope you realize that. She wanted to make you feel better rather than doing this childish sulking you're doing."

"You of all people should know how it feels to lose something that can't be replaced. And you may say that losing one's bending is just the same as losing a brother, but it's not." Noatak brushed past her, heading back to where they came from. He had been so lost in thought that Noatak hadn't noticed when he accidentally ventured into the training grounds.

Lin called out to him as a fireball came at Noatak, but a stone wall rose up to stop the flame. "Whoa!" It was Bolin. He looked over at Noatak after stopping his brother's stray fireball. "You okay?" He was nervous, considering he just realized who he saved.

Mako came up beside his brother in the possibility of Noatak launching his own attack, but the former Equalist simply jumped away from the fire and dropped the arm that had shot up to shield his face. He looked at Bolin.

"... If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be walking away." Noatak stated and started off again before Mako grabbed his arm.

"My brother just saved your life. The least you can do is thank him." The firebender glared.

Bolin waved his arms. "Mako! Just let him go. It doesn't matter. Besides, I doubt Amon is big on apologies..." He tried prying his brother away as Lin walked over.

"Come, Noatak. Katara is ready for a therapy session to heal you." She placed her hand on the former Equalist's back.

When Mako let go, Noatak walked passed Lin in acknowledgement but, he didn't think he'd need anyone healing him. He could probably just heal himself, like he had always done; without the help of anyone.

As Noatak returned to the sickroom, he sat down on his bed and started unwrapping the cloth around his arm. He looked around for a medical kit and found one under the bed after kicking under the bed with the back of his foot.

"Ah ah... With your injuries, someone else needs to do the healing." Katara stood in the doorway, smiling kindly at the injured man. She walked over and sat beside him, taking his arm in her hand as she placed some water on the wound. "Did you enjoy your stroll?"

Noatak jumped upon Katara's entrance and he watched her approach and sit by him. He wanted to move away but didn't, letting her take his arm. He winced, still feeling the pain but he remained silent.

He might be a criminal, an outcast and brokenhearted. But for a man who has lost everything, he still had the right in his mind to respect his elders. He nodded his head quietly, watching her work. Katara really was the best healer in the world.

"You may think you are a prisoner, but you have many freedoms here... You have made mistakes, but you can atone for them. Everyone can. You have been given a second chance, you shouldn't waste it sulking too long." Katara's tone was gentle and she continued to smile.

"I know it hurts to lose a brother, Noatak... Mine is gone, too... You may feel as if you have lost everything, but that's why you should make friends and try to be happy... You aren't alone, you just need to find someone who will be there for you."

"... I don't want a second chance." He said, keeping a respectful tone to his voice. "There would be no point if I don't have my brother with me."

Noatak stared at his lap, and pulled out the badge he had recovered from Tarrlok's body. He brushed his thumb over his brother's name. "I wanted to start over with him, to amend for my mistakes."

"Tarrlok made his choice... You were screaming in your sleep about a boat explosion... I'm sure he meant for you both to die, but if you still lived and his spirit guided Korra to you, then it's clear he knew you had a reason to live... I learned a long time ago that people may be gone, and we cannot see them, but they are always with us."

Katara began on Noatak's other arm. "You are still brothers, and he is always with you. Sokka is always with me, as is Aang, even if I cannot see them. I know they are with me. And the same applies to you, Noatak."

"Or perhaps the gods just love to torture little old me." Noatak kept looking at the badge. He was still angry at Tarrlok for saving him, but he was willing to forgive his brother too.

Katara's words were slowly starting to persuade him, no matter how much Noatak tried to deny the truth before him. Yet he also couldn't believe that he was fortunate enough to get advice from a legend, let alone talk to her.

"Think about it at least? I wouldn't advise making friends with Mako and his brother just yet... And Korra has reason to be angry with you, but I saw her walking with you earlier. So she may be willing to forgive you..." Katara checked his back and smiled before standing. "All done for today. A few more days and you should be better physically."

"What's the point, really. I'll only lose them when I go to prison." Noatak began wrapping new cloth around his arm just to keep warm and nodded a thanks to Katara.

?"If you can change your ways, Noatak, that will not be the case. And if Korra sees you as a friend, she won't let you go to prison." Katara smiled again and nodded. "Korra will bring you something to eat shortly... Or would you rather Lin or Tenzin bring it up?"

It didn't matter to him who it was anymore, but Beifong proved to be less bothersome. She left him alone when he wanted to be. "... Thank you, I appreciate your kindness." Noatak decided to avoid an answer over all.

Katara nodded and exited the room. Almost an hour passed before Korra poked her head through the door.

"Hey... I brought you something to eat..." She entered the room fully, bringing a tray over to Noatak and setting it on the table beside his bed. "How are you feeling?"

?"What do you think?" He questioned her, though Noatak knew he should have been the one to ask that question. He nearly strangled her to death the day before. He wanted her out of his way, but not dead.

He looked at the food on the tray she had brought and he stared at it, waiting for her to leave, however Noatak noticed two plates and he blinked in confusion. He didn't need that much food. "I don't require two of the same meals. You can take the other one back."

Still waiting, he sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the soup that was calling his name. He really was hungry.

"I'm eating in here with you." She said, sitting in a chair by the bed. "But promise you won't start begging me to kill you again. Because that really freaked me out..." Korra didn't look up at him and just stared at the floor as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Well, I it was clear that when I woke up this morning and found out that I was still alive that there was no getting through to you - through that thick skull of yours." Noatak looked up at her, pocketing his brother's badge and staring down at the warm soup again.

He was still waiting. "Are you going to leave yet?"

He had heard Korra, but he was still set on making her leave but he had a feeling that she wouldn't, just like before. How perfect. Noatak hated his life right now.

"I'm supposed to make sure you eat without getting sick." She was lying. She was also told to stay up here with him until the guards had eaten. "Just pretend I'm not here." She turned her back to him in an attempt to seem invisible.

Yeah, his life sucks. Noatak sighed, lying down on the bed with his back turned to Korra, a part of his back was exposed from his town attire, and poor wrapping, but the wounds were otherwise healing nicely.

He crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring his hunger. It was an unhealthy choice, but he could care less. No, it was actually good practice for when he would eventually be sent to prison. Might as well to take advantage now.

Korra heard him lay down and she turned to look at him with a sigh. "I'll shove the food down your throat if you don't eat. Katara made it special for you. She said it'll take the edge off any pain you were feeling."

"I'm not hungry." But his stomach said otherwise, and Noatak cussed silently. The world hated him - he knew it. He knew it did, however, he didn't get up.

Korra stood and sat on the bed. "Don't be so stubborn..." She muttered. "We aren't really enemies anymore, are we?" She decided to change the subject.

Noatak frowned when Korra sat on his bed and he shifted away from her, closing his eyes to try and fall asleep. It wasn't helping that Katara's words were floating around in his mind, urging him to reach out to at least someone.

He could start over, just like he wanted even before Tarrlok discovered he was his brother. But could he here? Could the White Lotus meet his expectations? He doubted it. Nothing would ever win over where he had planned to go if he had escaped with Tarrlok.

Then again, the Avatar seemed like she really wanted to help him. To mend him and plaster the broken pieces back together again; to understand him. "..."

No. He didn't need anyone, or their help. Noatak's fists clenched. He wanted her out. "Get out."

It was a warning.

Korra flinched and opened her mouth to say something else but she sighed and remained silent for a few moments.

At last, she stood and moved over towards the door. "If you want talk to me, then just eat, okay?" She closed the door behind her and sat at the top of the stairs nearby to wait for someone else to come up.

If the Avatar had stayed put any longer, Noatak didn't know what would have taken place and happened. He had to learn to control his temper, but how could he when the very reason why he was fuming in the first place is always following him.

He sighed quietly, calming down now that he was alone at last. He took the plate of food and began eating, noticing the other plate that was for Korra. Noatak set his plate down.

A moment later, he came out and set the rest of the tray beside Korra, and walked back in. "Eat up, it'll get cold." He said almost emotionless and left the door ajar as he walked away.

Korra blinked at him as he went back into the room and almost called after him. But she remained quiet and ate where she was. When she finished, she put the tray on a table nearby and went back into the room to get Noatak's plate.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" She said softly, almost seeming mousy now. She hadn't meant to upset him earlier.

Noatak's plate was empty, and the bloodbender lay on the bed with his arms crossed behind his back and his eyes closed after having enjoyed a satisfying meal. "Yes." He answered.

The Avatar stepped closer to him, reaching for his plate. "Well, I'll leave you be now... I hope you sleep easier tonight..."

?"Whatever you say will make no difference; I'll just have to face my fears until they disappear." Not that they'll ever disappear. They'll hide, but Noatak still recalls having nightmares of his earlier childhood, having dreams of what may have happened to his family when he ran away.

Now a new fear haunts him, and it too will be gone but not permanently.

Korra placed a hand on his shoulder. "I used to have nightmares about you for the longest time... They got a lot better after the incident on Memorial Island... Maybe you should confront them or talk to someone..."

She pulled away and turned to leave.

It took every ounce of resistance he had to not hit her again, but when Korra started to leave, Noatak watched after her before settling back down and thinking about what she had said. What Katara had said earlier.

Korra closed the door behind her and took the tray back downstairs. She trudged off to her own room and flopped on the bed, nuzzling into her pillow as she began to drift to sleep.  



	4. Chapter 4

"Beifong," Noatak approached the chief the next morning. He felt unsure of his proposal, but the only person he deemed approachable for advice was the chief, other than Katara. He didn't want to disturb the healer. "I'd like to propose something."

Lin arched a brow curiously as she regarded Noatak. "What sort of proposal did you have in mind?" She decided to tease him. "If it's a marriage proposal, I think we're just a little too different for that to work out well." She chuckled softly.

Okay, maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Noatak frowned, not in the mood for playing games when they had to involve him especially. "I was considering helping around the White Lotus instead of doing nothing while you kept watch over me, but if you're only going to turn this into a laughing matter then I'll just go for another morning stroll."

He waved her away and stomped off, "And here I thought you of all the damn people here would understand."

Lin reached out and caught his arm. "I was just kidding. I have been spending too much time around Bolin and I guess his joking nature is contagious. If you want to help out, be my guest. Just don't be surprised if they try to run you off... Howl would be nicer to you."

Noatak could care less about what the guards of the White Lotus thought, he just needed something to keep his mind off of other things. He raised a brow at the mention of Howl. "Howl?"

"He's Korra's best friend. They go way back to when she was a kid. He's a few years older, though. He's a nice guy." Lin gestured to a pale young man in White Lotus garb. He wasn't wearing his hood, and he had short, light brown hair. "That's Howl."

He looked at the young man who was talking in a group of older White Lotus guards. Oh, him. "No, I took that kid's bending away." Noatak said and turned away guiltily.

"All the more reason to try and be his friend, isn't it? You took mine and I haven't handed your ass to you yet." She said firmly, folding her arms behind her back. "You asked and Howl is your safest option."

Beifong had a point. Noatak glanced back at Howl and watched the young man depart from his friends. He nodded to Beifong silently and approached Howl who blinked up at him.

"Yes?" Howl looked at the bloodbender curiously, and kept a safe distance.

Noatak wouldn't blame Howl for being cautious; he understood why. He was the cause of Howl's bending disappearing anyway. "I'd like to help around here, I was informed by Beifong that you were the best man to talk to."

Howl looked to Beifong for reassurance.

Lin nodded to the young man and smiled at him. "It's alright, Howl. Given what happened in Republic City, I doubt Noatak will try anything while he's at our mercy, yes?"

Korra was watching what was going on, having lost interest in watching Mako and Bolin train. She sighed and wandered back into the temple to help Asami and Pema with Rohan.

Noatak nodded and Howl hesitantly waved for the other man to come. Noatak followed, and they reached the guard rooms where Howl went off to another room. Noatak turned to Lin. "I'm not sure what I'm doing here."

"Here we go," Howl came back with a stack of folded uniforms and set them on the bench. He picked up one uniform and tossed it to Noatak. "I think those should fit you."

"... What?" Noatak stared at the uniform, "What's this for?"

Lin smiled. "You wanted to help the White Lotus. You get a uniform to go with it." She patted his shoulder and shooed him into a locker room. "Go change."

"You don't really expect me to wear this, do you?" Noatak liked his Equalist attire. "I can maneuver fine in what I'm wearing now."

Lin glared slightly. "I'm giving you a chance. This is your opportunity to start over. You can keep those clothes, but change into the White Lotus uniform until Katara or Pema can sew up your current attire."

Noatak went to retort but he was pulled away by Howl and pushed into a dressing room before he could say anything. The White Lotus guard smiled, "It's very comfortable, and there's no need to wear the hat if you don't want to. Beifong and I will be waiting outside - at the front door." Howl pulled the hood over his head and walked off with the chief.

When they left, Noatak looked at the uniform in disapproval. He's grown so attached to his Equalist attire that he felt vulnerable taking it off, however, if Katara is going to sew it he had full trust in her abilities. He was afraid that Pema would set his clothing on fire, but that was mostly unlikely. She seemed like the forgiving type - he didn't harm the baby after all, and her children had been saved in time.

Noatak held the White Lotus uniform at arms length and let it unfold. He could make a few adjustments.

As Noatak stepped outside once he was finished changing, he adjusted the arm bracers to fit him better, and lost the cape and mantle. The hood sat on his shoulders and the uniform over all fit perfectly with his stature as if they were meant to be. Howl smiled as Noatak approached. "You're in luck, we already have a task for you."

"What is it?" Noatak was already curious, and Howl waved for him to follow.

"It depends on how good you are with animals, sir." Howl said as he lead the bloodbender away.

Korra's animal guide, Naga was nuzzling a pup lightly in a fairly large corral with other puppies running around and chasing each other.

When they entered the pen, Howl greeted the puppies who nuzzled him in return. He received a lick on the face from one, before the two cubs sniffed up a new playmate and turned their attention to Noatak who was hesitant to come near the larger polar bear dog, but the pups made no such hesitation and went over to him with their tails wagging happily.

Upon recognizing the scent of the former Equalist, Naga growled at Noatak, who flinched and stared at her. Howl comforted Korra's best friend, telling Naga that Noatak was harmless until there was a whine in the bloodbender's direction. The White Lotus guard looked over and saw that Noatak was still hesitant to touch the pups, and one of them was seeking attention.

The pup went on its hind legs and pressed its paws on Noatak, and when it received no response it dropped its paws on the ground and whined. Pawing Noatak's leg gently and nuzzling him. Howl laughed softly. "Don't be afraid, they've accepted you and want to play."

Seeing what was happening, Naga laid back down and kept a careful watch on Noatak.

Korra had been coaxed out of the house by Lin and she was led to the corral, much to her confusion. She had already visited Naga and her puppies earlier, why was Lin taking her back? The Avatar rolled her eyes.

When they reached the corral, Korra blinked. Which of the guards was with Howl? All of the puppies knew all the guards, but they were acting like they were meeting someone new. And Naga was wary.

Then it sunk in. That was Noatak, wearing a White Lotus uniform. Korra couldn't help but giggle at the scene now. It was adorable now that she knew it was Noatak at the puppies' mercy.

Soon the other puppy grew bored and left, having been presented food by Howl, but the one that had looked for attention from Noatak stayed and ran around him. Howl chuckled, walking over and petting the pup. "I guess we won't have to assign you to a pup, Amak has chosen you to be his playmate."

Noatak blinked at the White Lotus guard. "What?"

"When a polar bear dog is born, one of the White Lotus new recruit's task is to look after a pup and train them when their mother isn't available for the task. Most of the new recruits have already been assigned to the five out of the eight pups Naga gave birth to." Howl stood up, "It is your turn now."

"... I can't. I've never been good with animals. I've never been good to them." Noatak looked down at the pup sadly, who barked happily in return and pressed its paws against him again.

"Well, Amak certainly thinks you're good enough." The young man stepped away when the other pups called to him again, asking for more food. "Take good care of him, or Naga will come after you." Howl teased and went off.

Noatak looked down at Amak and pet him lightly. The polar bear dog barked again and dropped down, sniffling him out and the former Equalist took the time to examine the creature. He immediately noticed that it had a limp, but it didn't seem to care much for it, and that it was smaller than the others but definitely full of life. It was soft and fluffy, and asked for more love than food. It was already a good companion.

Noatak bent down and smiled at it, saying its name. "Amak. What a fitting name for you. I am Noatak." He pressed a hand to his chest and the dog barked in acknowledgement, licking his face and nuzzling him. Noatak chuckled lightly.

Korra leaned on the corral fence and propped her head in one hand. She smiled at the scene she was watching.

It brought back memories of how she and Naga came together. Korra had gotten lost outside of the compound when she was seven, two years after she had relocated to the White Lotus compound. A snowstorm came up and she hid in a cave.

A mother polar bear dog and her litter of three were in the cave with her and Korra tried to stay as far away from them as possible, but the youngest pup, one small like Amak, trotted up to her and pulled her over to join its family so she would be warm.

Korra left the next day to try and find the compound and the pup had followed after her. Together, they found the compound and Korra had never been happier to see Katara and Howl. The pup stayed with her and Korra named her Naga.

It was comforting, seeing Noatak in this situation. He almost seemed childish, unsure of what to do. But the moment he knelt down and introduced himself to Amak, it was over. Amak was Noatak's partner now. Korra's smile widened.

For the rest of the afternoon Noatak familiarized himself with Amak and what the pup did and did not like, but no matter what he did Amak seemed to be enthralled by it whether it was being covered in snow or Noatak looking around to see if it was safe and making a face - Amak tried to laugh that he sneezed.

The two bonded and played, and when it was time for Noatak to leave he didn't want to and nor did Amak want to go to sleep. Time had gone too fast when one was enjoying their life.

Noatak blinked as the realization came to him as he left the pen. Perhaps, he did have something to live for, and he didn't mind at all that it was a polar bear dog. He started to head back to the sickroom.

"Did you have fun?" Korra asked, keeping a bit of distance from Noatak. She stood by close to the housing area of the compound, waiting for Noatak. She was wearing her usual attire though she opted for slimmer pants rather than the thick ones she usually wore.

His good mood was already gone when he was approached by the Avatar yet again, and Noatak sighed quietly, walking further ahead to avoid Korra. "I don't do fun, Avatar."

He knew he would regret saying it - how wrong it was. He did have fun, and if Korra had been watching, which Noatak knew she was, then she would already know that he had 'fun'.

"Hey..." Korra moved closer to him. "Don't be like that, I was just trying to talk to you..." She stopped walking and sighed. "I'll let Katara know you'll be in your room..." Korra moved ahead of him to get her mentor.

Noatak's eyes followed her, and he grabbed her wrist, turning her around to face him again then he let go. "Why do you pursue me, Avatar? Haven't I already made it clear to you that I am not going to accept any act of courtesy you have to offer?"

"If I were you I'd stop trying something that can never be accomplished."

?"I don't know why... But what Katara said got me thinking... Our situation right now really is similar to Aang and Zuko's relationship... So I thought... Maybe we could be friends?" Korra turned her head away.

"Pretty stupid of me to try since you're so stubborn... I'll stop bothering you."

Katara may be right, but he and Korra were all still two very different people from Aang and Zuko. Noatak tugged roughly at Korra's arm and took her face between his thumb and fingers, forcing her to look his way as he glared.

"We may be in a similar situation as the late Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko had been, but don't assume for one moment that I'll run to you for 'friendly' comfort just because you welcome with open arms. I still consider you my enemy and it will stay that way." He snarled, before suddenly hearing a whine behind him.

He released Korra, turning around to see Amak who had snuck out of the pen in search for him and it hung its head in sorrow. The tone that Noatak had used and the way he had harshly acted towards Korra hurt the little thing. It looked up and whined at the bloodbender, before turning around and limping away sadly.

Korra winced when the puppy walked away and she jerked away from Noatak and walked over to the puppy. "Hey, Amak... Noatak meant me, okay? I'm not his friend, but you are. Okay?"

It whined again as if it was asking Korra the question of if she was certain, and Amak didn't look at Noatak. It kept whining and pawing at Korra's boot.

When Noatak approached it cowered away behind Korra and had water in its eyes. It was still naive and had a lot to learn, and its heart had been shattered by Noatak's words.

Korra reached out and stroked Amak's head. "I'm sure, please... Don't back away from him. Noatak is your friend. And I'm your friend, but me and Noatak aren't friends with each other, okay?" She tried her best to explain it.

But Amak still didn't understand and it let out a noise between a whine and a cry when Noatak bent down to comfort it and it stumbled away, falling awkwardly on its already weak hind leg. It began to whine again before lifting it self up and running off towards the corral's general direction, back to its mother where it looked for comfort.

Noatak clenched his fists and turned his head away. It seems like no matter how hard he tried to start over it never works out in the end and now he really has done it. Not only did he broke the heart of a loyal companion, but a pup that had just come into the world and only wanted love. He destroyed that friendship. That love. He truly was a monster.

The bloodbender turned away quietly, and started for the sickroom again, because there he'll hurt no one. Just himself.

Korra sat in the snow, hugging herself for warmth. She was trying, but Noatak was difficult. Maybe he'd be okay tomorrow and Amak would forgive him. Amak was still a puppy, forgiveness shouldn't have been too hard. But Naga would try to hurt him since he upset her pup.

Korra finally stood and wandered back to the corral to sleep with Naga and the puppies, and hopefully explain everything to Amak.

Just as Korra had predicted, Amak was up and about when dawn broke and was excited to go out of the pen when it saw Noatak passing with Beifong in pursuit.

But all Naga did when she saw Noatak was growl and called her puppy back with a bark that had Amak returning, but whining at the loss of freedom.

Korra was standing in the corral, watching the puppies and Naga. She almost told her companion to let Amak go after Noatak, but she said nothing. She was still upset from the night before and she decided not to bother and just be cold when talking to the former Equalist.

Lin walked along silently, noting Korra's location. After a time, she spoke, but it was more to speak her own thoughts aloud, and she didn't expect an answer. "I wonder what possessed that girl to sleep out in the cold? She could get sick doing that..." She grumbled, sounding like a worried older sister.

Noatak glanced over to the pen to look, finding Korra surrounded by the remaining puppies and Amak who was staring at him. The little pup's ears rose as it was noticed and it wagged its tail, taking a step forward. It was ignored.

"We had a fight, that's all." Noatak answered, looking away from the corral and walking ahead. To Amak, Noatak ignoring him made it clear that they weren't friends anymore and he crouched away in sadness, going over to the food bowl and eating breakfast.

Korra glared at Noatak, having been looking over at Amak. She smiled at the other puppies and walked over to Amak, picking him up carefully. He was still fairly big, being just a little smaller than a regular bear cub. She scratched behind his ears. "He's just mad at me, Amak. He's not mad at you."

Lin rolled her eyes. "You and Korra or you and your pup? Because they both seem upset with you."

"I don't know, both." Noatak answered randomly. He stole another glance and saw Amak nuzzling Korra in return and licking her face, but it still wore a sorrowful look in it's eyes. At least it was trying to be happy.

Noatak sighed, tucking his hands behind his back. "The only help I can provide is destruction. I don't suppose the White Lotus has any ice I can break? Not that they'll allow me to use my waterbending anyway. I'm useless."

"Which is why you need to keep trying. If Korra didn't come in last night because you two had a fight, than she won't try to talk to you anymore. But Amak has chosen you as his partner and friend. He needs you." Lin explained, looking back to the corral.

Amak limped away from Korra and began to play with its brothers and sisters while Naga watched. Korra had left.

"Huh. I wonder where she wandered off too... Oh, well. Not like she can get into any trouble out here."

Noatak looked up when Beifong mentioned about Korra's sudden disappearance. It made him more curious than it should have and Noatak snuck away when the chief wasn't looking. Now, where was that girl?

Lin looked back to see Noatak creeping away but she didn't bother stopping him and she waved a hand to keep some White Lotus guards at bay.

Korra had gone to pay Tarrlok's grave a visit but she changed her mind halfway there and decided to perch on one of her favorite cliff sides. Her feet dangled below her, swinging idly back and forth, and she looked up at the sky before closing her eyes.

"It would only be fair if I followed you now, wouldn't you agree?" Noatak announced from the large rock of ice he was leaning against. He crossed his arms over his chest and made imprints on the ground with a foot.

Korra opened her eyes and sat up straight. "I guess. What's up?" She asked, keeping her back to him as she looked out at the ocean.

"I'm looking at my brother's grave. I can see the burial from up here." He mentioned and continued drawing scribbles on the ground. He pushed himself from the boulder and stared at the Avatar.

"Is this what you do when you're not training - looking at the ocean?"

?"Pretty much. Or I spend time with Naga and her puppies." Korra waved a hand. "Tarrlok's monument is up on that hill over there."

The monument was unnecessary. There would be no reason for it to be there when the man who it was built for was dead. Noatak thought it was pointless. "I can see that."

This was awkward. He had nothing to say, and Korra gave him an unwanted vibe - she probably wanted to be alone. "Why are you here now?"

"Leaving you alone. Isn't that what you wanted? I'm staying away and avoiding you." She replied bluntly.

Noatak blinked, then chuckled. "Well, if that is what this is about then I'll bother you no more. I only wanted an answer."

But instead of heading back to the White Lotus, Noatak descended down towards the shore.

Korra stared at him as he passed her and half-glared at him before her instincts made her follow him. But she tried to make it seem like she wasn't following him and she walked past him to sit on a smooth rock near the water.

She glanced over at him, curious as to why he came down here, but she was also playing guard duty to make sure he didn't run off. Korra was also secretly hoping she'd get to see him do some actual waterbending rather than bloodbending.

Noatak unclipped the bracers and threw them on the sea wall while he rolled up his sleeves, looking over to Korra. "If you're going to stay you may as well keep an eye on the fish I catch."

He walked towards the water and created a decoy worm with water. He let the bait sit for a while, and soon his eye caught sight of three large chars that were astray from the school, he waited silently, and once the chars were close enough Noatak quickly flicked his wrists, and the water became a thick rope in the water, pulling the three fish together.

Noatak swiped the air in an upper motion and two of the chars came flying out, landing directly behind where Korra was sitting. The lone fish that managed to get away never returned again, but there were others that fell for the bloodbender's trick, and it was about close to forty fish left that Noatak stopped and walked over, examining his catch. "Hm. It's been a while since I've gone fishing - this doesn't add up to what Tarrlok and I used to catch back in the day but it will do."

He started separating the smaller fish from the bigger ones to see how many more there is of the other.

Korra had turned her attention completely to him and she stared. "That was amazing... Whenever I needed to fish, Naga was the one who caught them..." She climbed off the rock to walk over to him. "You're really talented, you know that?"

The Avatar smiled, forgetting that she was still upset with him for the moment. The arms were a nice distraction, too. She shook her head. What, was she crazy? This was still the guy who took her bending! So what if he was ridiculously good-looking? She inwardly scolded herself while the smile never faded.

"Hm. Well," Noatak smirked, rolling his sleeves down to his elbows as he gathered the smaller fish in a blob of water. "If you consider that amazing, you should have seen when my brother did it. While I mastered other techniques in waterbending, he was out fishing. His catch are more fluid." So Noatak never understood why their father didn't see that Tarrlok had excelled at something, even if that talent wasn't bloodbending.

Noatak rose up with the smaller fish inside a ball of water, and he walked back towards the water, releasing the chars slowly. He was near to being done when nature decided to play a cruel trick on him, a char, possibly a mother sprung out of the ocean and tackled him. Noatak hit the sand, quickly being enveloped in water and the rest of the fish he had been releasing swam away in panic. The mother fish, slapped him about and he flailed.

Korra ran over and shooed the mother char away, but she got smacked aside as well before the fish was satisfied and swam away. Korra sat up and looked out at the ocean with wide eyes before turning to look at Noatak.

"I won't tell anyone we got bitch-slapped by a fish if you won't."

Noatak sat up and blinked his eyes open, and turned to Korra with a bewildered face of his own. "... I will make no such promises; Amak will want to hear this."

Then he chuckled, and laughed.

She tried her hardest not to start laughing but she failed upon hearing his. Korra fell back onto the sand, holding her sides as she laughed. So, Noatak /did/ know how to have fun.

Noatak sighed with a smile after the comedic moment and rose up, bending away the water from their clothes and clipping back on his bracers before gathering the fish leftover into a sphere of moving water. "Come on, Avatar. Your friends will start to worry that something has happened to you."

Korra nodded and walked alongside him. "You know, you can just call me Korra. We don't have to be friends for you to call me by name." She said with a playful smirk. She was just glad he didn't seem to be suicidal anymore.

"I may dislike you, but I respect your title. You're the Avatar, and I shall keep calling you that." Noatak looked at her.

Now she pouted. "No offense, but I can't be the Avatar if I can't bend anything else aside from air anymore. So, I'm still Korra."

"Then you don't know anything about being the Avatar." Noatak commented, and walked ahead to avoid another argument.

Korra opened her mouth to speak before catching up. "I know, I know... Being the Avatar is about creating balance, maintaining peace, and helping people. I know..."

Noatak almost dropped the fish he was carrying when he spun around to face Korra, "It is also about sacrifice. I may have taken your bending away but that doesn't change who and what you are - you're the Avatar, and you sacrificed your connection to the other elements to save the lives of people."

He scoffed, "And they say I'm the one sulking; if you managed to air bend, then you can recover the rest of the elements at some point in your lifetime, while I gave up my dignity fighting for something that didn't even matter in the end. I lost everything. You can get your elements back but I can never get my brother back!" He stormed off.

"So much for that little minute of civility..." She muttered before calling to him. "If you're taking the fish to the pups and Naga, be prepared to get jumped on! Fair warning!" Korra turned on her heel and actually went to Tarrlok's grave this time. If only to talk to someone who would listen and not reprimand her.

Lin stood by the corral, watching Howl wrestle with his own puppy, a little female he asked the former metalbender to name. Lin wasn't the sentimental sort, but she chose to name the pup Toph, since the puppy displayed a lot of her mother's traits.

Amak felt lonesome even with his brothers and sisters around, and he stayed by his mother's side, waiting for Korra to return. He was convinced that Noatak would never return again, but when the man came in with a bucket of fish, Amak jumped up and barked, running towards the corral door. He wagged his tail happily.

Noatak on the other hand kept caution, approaching the pen slowly and quietly as he glanced over to Naga. The polar bear dog didn't look to happy, and he wouldn't blame her. He stopped by the fence near the door, setting the fish down.

Howl smiled and waved. "Chief Beifong was starting to wonder if you had escaped, Noatak! Glad you decided to come join us. Amak missed you."

Lin looked over as Korra walked past, heading towards the house. She guessed they fought again.

?"No. I was out catching Amak fish." Noatak gestured to the bucket and Amak sniffed it, licking a fish tail as it stuck its tongue out from the fence. The polar bear dog panted, eager to get a bite of the fresh catch, but Noatak was still outside and Amak tilted his head wondering why.

Howl was curious too. "You can come in..." He glanced at Naga when she growled. "Oh... You must have upset Korra... And Naga's still mad at you for making Amak sad, but the fish is a good apology. But you must have gotten into a fight with Korra... That's the only reason I can think of that Naga would still be upset about."

"I don't suppose the Avatar's friend will forgive me as easily as her pups if I offer some fish." Noatak slipped into the corral and instead of just Amak, the rest of the pups crowded him and wanted fish. The bloodbender looked around for his companion first, but one of Naga's cubs stole his bucket and dumped it on the snowy crowd.

The pups barked happily, digging in. Noatak quickly snatched away two of his largest catch and had Amak follow him to an empty bowl. He put the catch there and pet Amak as the cub started to eat.

"Probably not. Naga doesn't forgive anyone who upsets Korra unless Korra forgives them. So, she'll be mad until you apologize to Korra or, if ti was Korra's fault, until you both make up and forgive each other." Howl shrugged. "You seem like a nice guy, when you aren't... Well, you know. The obvious. I think you two would get along. Master Katara thinks so."

Noatak sighed, rolling his eyes. He crossed his legs as he sat down, scratching Amak's ear. Looking at the White Lotus guard closely, Noatak noticed that Howl's hair was uneven, messy and looked to be in need of a good wash. He chuckled, remembering when Tarrlok's hair had become messy. It would poof up, and was fluffy.

Howl smiled when Noatak chuckled. "That's a friendly sound. I'm going to go get something to eat since you're here to keep an eye on the pups and Naga. Do you want anything?"

Noatak laughed quietly, trying to look at Howl from Amak who began to lick him. "There's nothing, I will be here."

When the White Lotus guard left, and saw that there was no one else watching, Noatak poked Amak's sides playfully, and tickled the pup when it went on its back. The polar bear dog pawed at the man playfully and wagged its tail, rolling over and licking Noatak again.

Naga continued to growl at Noatak, but she made no effort to move towards him. She would allow him to play with Amak, but she was still annoyed. After a moment, her tail began to wag as she looked past the bloodbender.

Lin and Howl had sent Korra out to give Noatak something to eat. She sat the tray on a nearby shelf and walked into the corral, bypassing Noatak and petting Naga.

Noatak stared as Korra walk past him and he looked over at the tray of food on the shelf. After giving Amak a quick pat on the head he went over to get his meal; he'd thank Korra later. Maybe.

"Hm?" Noatak looked down at Amak tapping him and he chuckled, bending down and scratching behind the puppy's ears. "What is it, Amak-ah!" He held the plate with both hands as Amak began eating and the bloodbender laugh.

"Hold on, Amak. I require some food as well." Noatak began eating, sitting back down again as he shared. He peeked over his pup to see what the Avatar and her own companion were doing.

Korra had stared brushing Naga's fur and the polar bear dog relaxed, drifting off into a nap as the Avatar worked. After a few moments, Korra stopped and turned around to face Noatak.

She was smiling. "Glad you two made up. I'll be going back inside before we fight again." Korra walked towards the exit of the corral.

Korra turned to face him. "I'm sorry if I upset you..." She blinked when he thanked her and she blushed lightly. "You're welcome... Whoa!" She shouted and stumbled forward, knocking Noatak over and into the snow.

She looked over her shoulder with a glare and saw Amak sitting innocently behind her. "..." She sighed and moved to get up but she froze when she saw how close she and Noatak were.

?"It's quite alright." He stared down at the plate in his hand, "I suppose I should bring this inside now-" Noatak was cut off when he saw the Avatar lunging towards him, and his arms rose up out of habit, but thankfully he was knocked down before he bloodbent the Avatar by mistake.

The plate rolled away and clattered to the ground. When Noatak opened his eyes he met the Avatar's and he blinked, realizing that his hands had fallen on her waist. He didn't say anything, and just looked into her blue eyes. They were beautiful, like the ocean, like his mother's.

Korra's cheeks darkened and, at the moment, she was too stunned to move. Noatak looked so young compared to Tarrlok. She couldn't believe this man was forty. In his twenties, maybe, but not forty. She guessed he used bloodbending to make himself appear younger.

Not that it would have made a difference, he still would have been handsome. Korra had thought the same of Tarrlok, but he was a jerk to her at the time so she didn't pay him any mind. But there was something about Water Tribe boys she always liked.

Howl was like a brother to her, but he was from the Fire Nation by birth. Mako and Bolin were more like brothers, despite how she had felt towards Mako. And she was angry with him for jerking her and Asami around, and Korra was done with it.

But her longtime enemy... She had no idea just how... perfect he looked. And she couldn't bring herself to look away from those icy blue eyes.

Noatak couldn't believe how mesmerized he was by the Avatar, his adversary. She truly did remind him of his mother, with her tan skin and hair that wasn't perfect, but had been treated well. And those eyes.

Korra's eyes were always what he noticed first from the past and now. They stood out from the rest of her friends, and while Sato's daughter did have some beautiful gems, Korra's shone better when they were up close. They always looked like they were crying, and that's probably why he found them so hypnotizing. Korra's eyes held her vulnerability when her body language couldn't - he noticed that when she spoke through them when he and his Equalists ambushed her a few months ago.

From then on he always caught sight of Korra's eyes first. They were a big distraction, and if she wasn't the Avatar he would have taken her gladly. Wait. What.

No. What was he thinking? He had to get his mind out of the gutter - those eyes really were a distraction. Noatak managed gather himself together and sat up, pushing Korra away politely and Amak came between them, nuzzling them both. Noatak pet him, but he didn't say anything else. He got up to his feet and nodded his thanks to the Avatar.

Korra felt her face burning. His eyes had always held some sort of power over her. It had been that way since she first saw him at the Equalist rally when Bolin had been kidnapped. She was sure he had been some sort of spirit with how mesmerizing they were.

It was strange, seeing them as blue. His mask had made them appear a golden amber. Regardless, she was enchanted by them.

She almost whined when he pulled away but she cleared her throat and got to her feet. "Amak's a little troublemaker, isn't he?" She laughed.

"Heh, I once had a wolf back in the North Pole; much like Amak." Noatak scratched under Amak's chin, and the pup purred in satisfaction. "... An unfortunate turn of events happened and well..." He sighed, shaking his head to rid of the memories.

?"No need to explain... Don't tell me anything that'll bring up bad memories... Anyway, I have this weird feeling Howl and Lin put Amak up to this or something... Have they said anything to you?" Korra wanted to know. Aang help them if they were trying to play cupid.

?"If they have, their plan is working - we can stand within a feet of each other and not bicker just like they want. We're practically acquaintances now, though I'd like to call it friendly rivalry." Noatak brushed his hands across Amak's back as the puppy went off to drink water.

?"I don't think friendship is the only thing they have in mind..." She said softly, glaring at the building her friends were in. "Trollbenders. Both of them..."

Noatak made a face at the thought, finding it ridiculous of the late chief and White Lotus guard to plot something that have little to no chance of happening.

What kind of man did they think he was? Yes, he can admit Korra was strangely enough, attractive and if he were younger he'd probably lust over that, but not now. He was far too old for her, the age gap would not only be strange, but /wrong/.

He liked Korra, with utmost respect towards their rival relationship. Nothing more, nothing less. As for Amak, however, he couldn't blame him. He was a puppy. Amak will learn eventually.

"What of it? I can admit that I admire you, but not for that kind of matter. That is wrong, Avatar. Your friends are delusional."

"They say love has no age, you know. But you're right. We were enemies up until a week ago... They're out of their minds if they think we'd like each other like that so soon, if ever, right?"

She couldn't deny that Noatak was right. But, it may have been nice to be with him like that... Of course under completely different circumstances and that's if she was older or he was younger.

She noticed that Amak gave Noatak a pout and slightly disappointed look at when the bloodbender when he said their romance would have been wrong. "Your puppy seems to disagree with you there, Noa... Oop, Noatak. Sorry..."

There she goes again, reminding him of his mother. Noa; that was what his mother called him. His mother and Tarrlok. The nickname gave him a sense of humanity, or that's how he felt since his father Yakone had always used his full name as a command to make him fall in line.

Noatak had gotten so used to his name being used as force by his father, that he didn't even consider 'Noatak' his real name any more, but he forgot that he had a nickname at all. Honestly, Amon was starting to sound better since Noa reminded him of his deceased family, and Noatak made him feel like an obedient mutt to his father's childish yearning for revenge.

He wasn't going to call Korra out this time, however, having learnt from his previous mistake when Amak was around. Not to mention that they were still inside the pen and Naga could wake up and send him flying if he did anything to hurt the Avatar's feelings. She was so sensitive, but he was too. "... Call me whatever you like, we've come to terms now. It's not as bothersome as it used to be, I suppose."

Korra smiled, relieved he hadn't yelled at her. "Well... I think we need to be official friends first before I start calling you any nicknames... You have a really nice name, you know? It's strong, but it also sounds like a savior's name..."

Not like hers. Korra loved her name, but it didn't sound like an Avatar's name. That didn't mean she wouldn't give up her title. She loved being that Avatar, though at first, it was because she was childish. Now, she understood her purpose as the Avatar, thanks to Noatak.

"Please keep in mind, you're safe here. This home for you now. You can thank Katara for that." Korra said, remembering something Katara had told her to tell the bloodbender. "She said you have free run of the place, just like the rest of us. But if you want to run away, she wants you to at least let her finish her physical therapy sessions with you."

He appreciated the comment, perhaps it'll give him something to think about. Perhaps his name isn't as bad as he makes it out to be, perhaps he, Noatak will find a new purpose to his life with this new insight that the Avatar as provided him.

"If I decide to depart from the White Lotus then I will inform Master Katara, though my destination will probably be to Republic City with Chief Beifong." Noatak said, "I heard a few guards discussing about how the revolution has started there again. I believe the Lieutenant has picked up the remains of the revolution and has carried on with it, just as I would have liked him to when I pass, however, I fear with Sato as his right-hand man, there could be some complications. There's a possibility of benders being killed, and I can tell you now that killing benders was never my intention when I began the Equalist revolution."

His brows came together, clearly bothered by the very thought of the movement he started being misused by his previous followers.

"The only one who might kill benders would be Sato... The Lieutenant took you seriously, or he wouldn't have been so upset about finding out the truth. I doubt he'd abuse what he learned from you. Sato would, but the Lieutenant wouldn't."

Korra walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you need me to go with you, I will. After all, I am the Avatar." She smiled.

It was true that the Lieutenant would go about continuing the revolution as it was before, but Sato's rage won't. Sato would adhere to violence instead of a more peaceful approach.

But Noatak knew he shouldn't be complaining. He had gotten carried away with a few misdeeds of his own - he was just as bad as Sato would probably become. May the Gods help the Equalists if they choose to go down a bloodthirsty path.

Noatak looked at the hand on his shoulder and then up at Korra, his brows still together. He sighed, closing his eyes. "No. This is my fight - I need to finish what I started. Hopefully the Lieutenant will be cooperative, and so will Sato." He doubt they would be though.

"The offer stands..." Korra dropped her hand. "Just remember that as a new member of the White Lotus, you aren't alone. You don't have to do this on your own. But, if you really want to handle it yourself, I'll let you. But I'm not the patient type." She smiled.

"At least you're not oblivious to your flaw." Noatak said, moving away from her and picking up the plate on the ground. "I'll be taking this inside now, and going to the sickroom. Thank you again, Avatar."

Korra nodded. "Let Katara know so she can come up and heal you." She said as she turned to go back inside herself. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Noatak, you've got to wake up." Howl's voice woke Noatak up the following morning, and the bloodbender's eyes fluttered open. It wasn't entirely morning yet when his vision adjusted, so why was Howl up so early? The boy's shift doesn't start until dawn breaks.

"... Hm, what?" He winced at the slight pain on his leg, recalling that Katara hadn't finished healing him last night, but he listened to what Howl had to say. "You look like you've done something wrong - what's the matter?"

"It's Naga's puppies. One of our brothers took them out for a stroll this morning and got caught in storm. When he came back, Amak and two of his siblings were missing." Howl looked about ready to cry, and Noatak figured that one of the puppies were his.

"What?" He asked, making sure he heard right, and Howl nodded. "You can sense someone's blood, right? Feel it moving? We can't find them anywhere, you have to help us. Please."

He didn't need to be told twice, especially when it was Amak and his siblings. Noatak pushed himself up and put on a proper change of clothes before heading outside.

Korra was outside with a very worried Naga. She was giving some guards orders and trying to keep from panicking. She knew it wouldn't help Naga at all. They had to find the puppies.

Once the trackers were prepared they gathered at the gates. As the entrance opened a rush of strong winds greeted them, already threatening their journey before they made it outside the compound, but nonetheless Noatak, Korra and the rest of the White Lotus that volunteered headed out.

Noatak went with the guard who lost track of the pups, and was guided where Amak and his siblings were last seen. He couldn't feel anything yet, and they walked on with the others following close behind.

"Noatak!" Korra called to him, moving to get closer. "We can use our bending together and make a clearer path for us to walk!" Naga whimpered, looking up at Korra, who sat atop her back, anxiously.

That was true; they could make a massive dome together that will cover up a good portion of the land. Water and air would make a good combination - their barrier would be impenetrable. "Good thinking, tell everyone to stay close together while I conjure up a barrier. With your air bending, you can control the blizzard and make the structure stronger."

Noatak lifted his arms and started with a test run, swaying the falling snow and letting it melt into water. Then with a heavy circular motion of his arms, the structure began to build. It was already starting to feel warmer already.

Korra remained on Naga, telling everyone to remain close together at the center. She was still learning with her airbending, but she tried her best, moving her arms in smooth, fluid gestures.

Noatak noticed that the barrier was still entirely made out of water, and that the air currents left quickly as they had latched on. That's right, the Avatar was still in training and she'd only learnt how to air bend during their struggle at the arena a week ago.

Perhaps he could teach her something, water bending is just like air bending, wasn't it? No, of course not. Air was far lighter, harder to control, especially in a blizzard like this. Noatak kept one arm raised to keep the dome up while he turned to Korra. "I know that you're still learning to control the air to your will, but I may be of some help. You're a little bit hunched; sit up right and try bending that way."

Korra blinked and turned to Noatak. She straightened her posture, took a breath, and tried airbending again. It was easier now, but she still had some difficulty. Korra took another breath and tried to focus, concentrating hard to keep the air current around them in a dome shape to help Noatak.

?"No, not like that." Noatak shook his head and almost dropped the dome to help her, but Korra needed to do this herself if she was to master air bending. He decided another approach. "The effort is good, but too much will make you loose control. What I've noticed about air benders, for example your teacher is that his movements are effortless; just like a dance. You've danced before, haven't you?"

Her cheeks flushed faintly but she nodded. "Yes, but I'm not very good..." Effortless. Korra dropped her concentration and tried what he was getting at. 'Be the leaf' she told herself. 'Move as the air, not against it...'

Noatak looked up at the blizzard surrounding the barrier, and soon it began to mingle with his water bending. He smiled softly, "Good, let the wind carry you. You are a fast learner when you are patient, Korra."

He walked on ahead again, following after the White Lotus guard guiding him.

The Avatar needed to remember to talk to Noatak or Tenzin about the whole dancing thing. Maybe Katara could teach her how to dance. It would help, for sure.

Naga sniffed the air and howled, turning towards a cave that came into view. She could smell her puppies.

Everyone followed Naga, and Noatak confirmed that the pups were in the cave. "Their blood flow is still strong, they're fine." Thank the Gods that polar bear dogs had thick fur.

As they neared the cave, Noatak started slowly shrinking the barrier and Naga's puppies peaked their heads out of their hideout, barking happily and prancing about. Noatak noticed that Howl's pup had a fish in its mouth, and he figured there must be water in the cave.

Korra jumped off Naga as she entered the cave and her polar bear dog immediately began to nuzzle and lick her pups. Amak ran right up to Noatak, barking happily and nuzzling his leg.

Noatak chuckled, bending down to one knee as he nuzzled Amak in return. "I missed you too. Come on, let's get you out of here." He stood back up and gestured for Amak to follow.

Howl reunited with his pup and wouldn't let the polar bear dog go for a good few moments, but once everyone was relieved that the puppies were safe, they started heading back to where they came from.

Korra shooed the other puppies out before pausing. She looked up at the cave roof before looking to Noatak. "Hey, did you hear something? It sounded like rumbling..."

Amak looked around, hearing it too. "Not only hear, I can feel it coming closer." Noatak looked at Korra before grabbing her wrist and pushing Amak forward. He whistled for Naga to follow and they ran to the exit where the White Lotus guards had already began leaving.

"Howl!" He called, "Howl there's an avalan-" suddenly snow poured into the cave like an ocean wave, and Noatak raised his hand too late. Snow covered him, and his vision turned black. He felt Korra's hand slip and he thought it was over for all of them.

"...tak! Noatak!" Came Korra's voice. "Noatak, wake up!" She had managed to dig them both out of the snow with Naga's help, but they ended up back in the cave rather than outside with the other White Lotus. Amak whimpered by Korra, licking Noatak's cheek with a whine.

Noatak sat up with a gasp, clutching his chest when he finally awoke. If it hadn't been for Korra, Naga and Amak he may as well be dead from the weight of the snow. He calmed down after looking around to see who he was trapped with. Sighing with relief, Noatak smiled softly and pet Amak.

"Are you alright?" He looked at Korra.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Korra sighed softly. "I'm glad you are too..." She decided not to bother playing Captain Obvious, since it was clear what the problem was.

Noatak stood up, looking around the cavern. Well, they weren't getting out the way they came in, but if there's water then there should be another way in, unless it's coming from underground. "We should find another way out of here. I'm sure the White Lotus has split up in digging us out through the way we came in, and trying to find another entrance."

He turned part of the water into ice big enough for Naga to cross, and Amak ran ahead, reaching the end before anybody else. Noatak just chuckled, and turned to Korra.

Korra looked at the water and thought for a moment. If there was water in here, then that meant there was an underwater tunnel somewhere that led to the ocean. "Once we find a bigger body of water, we'll have to swim out. There's no other way unless we try digging."

"Hopefully if we do find a water source big enough for Naga to swim through then it will lead us out into the ocean, not another cavern. We have a high chance of getting lost underwater than on the surface." Noatak mentioned, bending away a small water fall as they passed through.

It must have been an hour later until they found a water source for Naga to fit through, and Noatak helped Amak up onto his mother and the bloodbender followed after the Avatar, but instead of sitting at the back he sat up front. "There's only one problem. The water's deep, which means it will most likely be dark down there. I will need to steer Naga, and whatever you do don't panic if I make any sharp turns - I need to follow the current quickly. The currents should also tell me if there are any stalagmites present, but as long as no one panics then we should be fine."

He started bending the water, creating a protective ball around Naga's form before whistling for the polar bear dog to go under. They were instantly covered in darkness and Amak whimpered, holding onto Korra.

"Hopefully if we do find a water source big enough for Naga to swim through then it will lead us out into the ocean, not another cavern. We have a high chance of getting lost underwater than on the surface." Noatak mentioned, bending away a small water fall as they passed through.

It must have been an hour later until they found a water source for Naga to fit through, and Noatak helped Amak up onto his mother and the bloodbender followed after the Avatar, but instead of sitting at the back he sat up front. "There's only one problem. The water's deep, which means it will most likely be dark down there. I will need to steer Naga, and whatever you do don't panic if I make any sharp turns - I need to follow the current quickly. The currents should also tell me if there are any stalagmites present, but as long as no one panics then we should be fine."

He started bending the water, creating a protective ball around Naga's form before whistling for the polar bear dog to go under. They were instantly covered in darkness and Amak whimpered, holding onto Korra.

Korra held the back of Noatak's shirt for comfort since she couldn't see. This would be easier if she had her firebending to use. It would make this entire thing easier. She could have melted the snow blocking the cave with Noatak's help or made a fire for them to warm up, or use it now as a light.

When Amak curled against her, she whispered to him soothingly, holding him protectively.

It wasn't any easier for Noatak, having to carry the burden of watching his revolution take form of something possibly worse than he had planned, and the fact that the Avatar must be feeling crushed by the minute because of the loss of her bending.

Korra could be helping him right now, but she was without her firebending or waterbending element. Earth would have been a great help too for moving stalagmites that weren't ice.

Amak licked Korra's face and pressed his head against her side, knowing he would be safe as long as the Avatar had her arms around him.

While he tried not to well too much on what was bothering him the most, and focused more on getting them out of the cavern, Noatak steered Naga further until a dot of light was seen in the distance. "Go Naga, that way girl." The bloodbender whistled, and the polar bear dog cooperated. The light grew closer, and Amak started wagging his tail again.

Until finally, they made it out and Noatak sighed in relief, wanting to wipe his brow. He looked over his shoulder, wanting to see the happy faces of his companions. "Well, that wasn't so hard now, was it-"

There was an approaching roar, before something slammed into them and Noatak lost control of the bubble. The structure burst as the four of them were sent spiralling in different directions in the water.

Korra held her breath as best she could, but it didn't help her much. She couldn't move her arms enough to create an air bubble to breathe. She looked around, trying to see her companions.

When the water hit him, Noatak gritted his teeth. It was almost unbearable, the icy waters felt like daggers stabbing him and what hurt the most was his left leg, still in need of medical attention.

A second roar caught his attention and he twirled out of the way just in time to see a huge, long, slender form that slithered along the waters with black dark scales and bright green eyes. Oh, shit. The Unagi - no, it's offspring. It was still far too small if he was able to swerve around. They still needed to get out of the water.

He looked around for the others, and saw that Korra and the two polar bear dogs were floating near each other. It was only him who needed to catch up.

Amak held onto his mother's saddle, unable to swim from his limp. He saw Korra just a few laps away, and Noatak dangerously out of their range but the bloodbender was doing something.

At first Amak thought that Noatak was waving his arms around in panic, but he was bending the ice above them, and it wasn't long before sunlight started to peek through. Then, just as Noatak managed to create a decent hole for them to crawl out of, the Unagi returned, heading straight for Noatak.

Korra caught sight of Noatak and swam over to him, forcing her freezing arms to cooperate and she let out her breath, using the little air she had stored to airbending a blast at the Unagi's offspring, pushing it away from Noatak.

Noatak had prepared for the collision but it never happened. When he looked to see what had happened, he saw the Unagi offspring twirling out of control and Korra beside him, who had just saved his life.

But thank you's would have to wait, he could feel his legs going numb from the cold and it won't be long before his arms gave out too. Noatak pulled Korra close to him, and they began to spin in the water, before they shot out of the ocean. Noatak bent the water for them to land safely on the surface and as soon as they touched ground he collapsed, tired and relieved from their escape.

Naga and Amak went over to them after climbing out of the hole, and nuzzled their bodies quickly to keep them from getting ill, but Noatak was already slightly trembling when Amak pressed himself against the bloodbender.

"There they are!" A voice of a White Lotus guard called. "We found them!"

Korra gagged and coughed violently, trying to get the water that entered her lungs moments ago out. If Noatak had waited a few moments later, she may have drowned.

The Avatar groaned before coughing again, shivering as Naga curled around her to keep her warm.

Howl reached them first, shrugging off his coat and wrapping it around Korra. "Jan, help Noatak!" he picked Korra up and brought her over to a sled where the rest of the pups were. "Sorry pups, but we have some new passengers."

The pups didn't hesitate to jump off the sled, running to their mother and licking her face. Amak however, jumped on after Korra, curling around her to keep her warm while she rested.

Noatak was helped onto the sled next, unable to carry himself any longer. His whole leg went numb, but he knew it was from his wounds and that Katara would take care of it later. Jan offered him tea and Noatak took it to help warm his hands. He pulled his hood over his head, and looked to see how Korra was doing, his cheeks and the tip of his nose a rosy pink from the cold. "It's a good thing that the blizzard ended while we were in the cave."

Noatak noticed that the girl was still freezing. She looked so fragile right now. "Why don't you drink some tea to help you warm up, Korra?" Jan had offered Korra tea, but could the Avatar even more her hands up?

The guards hooked the saddle with the sled and they started moving a moment later.

Korra was shaking far too violently to hold anything. Her lips were a faint blue and she rubbed her hands stiffly on her arms to try and warm herself.

Amak was certainly helping, but she was freezing. She couldn't use her bending to get her clothes dry. And it was starting to hurt her to move.

When Noatak saw this, he started moving to the other side of the sled to accompany the Avatar. It was strange for him to see Korra so helpless since he was used to seeing the girl with her chin held high. Since he took her bending away she's lost the colours in her eyes, and although they were still beautiful, they were noticeable. It made sense though, and he felt guilty.

Noatak managed to slip under her and had her shoulder prop against him. Amak shifted so that they could share the warmth, but it still wasn't enough for Korra and it was also getting harder for Noatak to move too. He bent the water out of their clothes, but even that didn't seem to work. "Here, drink this."

He offered Korra the tea, tipping it slowly into her mouth as he brushed back some of the wet hair from the girl's face.

Korra drank the offered tea and trembled again, clinging to Noatak for more warmth. If they didn't get back soon, they might be frostbitten. "Can we... Take a nice warm bath when we get back? I'm feeling chicken soup. H-how about you, N-Noatak?" She tried to smile though her teeth chattered.

Noatak's cheeks grew a darker shade of red, and he pretended to cough. Take a warm bath - we? He hoped she wasn't considering bathing together, though to the bloodbender it sounded like the girl was suggesting it. No, of course she wasn't. How stupid can he be? Whatever.

He sighed, closing his eyes and wanting to melt at the thought of chicken soup. That would be nice. He already smell the soup, and taste the chicken. Boiled warm and... boiled. Boiled. Noatak's eyes shot open and he sat up with Korra still in his arms. That's it, he could boil the water inside of the Avatar until she was warm. The only problem would be Korra panicking over the fact that he was boiling water that was inside of her, which is pretty much bloodbending; in a less harmless way.

Noatak looked down at Korra and made the decision to not tell her for the girl's own sake and he smiled softly, nodding to answer her question. "Yes, that would be nice."

The former Equalist shifted, having Korra lie down a bit and he slipped his gloves off and placed his hands on her cheeks. "I'm checking your temperature. I apologize if my hands are cold." He lied, starting the process. Noatak stayed focused, and relaxed. So much could go wrong, even the slightest mistake of over boiling can kill the girl.

He tried not to think. He just worked.

Korra shifted uncomfortably. "I feel weird..." Why was she getting warmer? Had her body finally gone numb? She opened her eyes and looked up at Noatak. He was looking at her so intently...

He was doing something to her. She felt a rise of panic as her body warmed further. What was he doing? Her body jerked on instinct to get away from him.

When the Avatar noticed, Noatak's stomach twisted, hoping she'd ignore it and he continued. When Korra jerked, Noatak stopped completely, letting her move away from him in fear that he might over do if he tried to hold her down.

He blinked at her, seeing the positive change on her skin and he almost cheered inside if it wasn't for his heart still pounding. He could have killed her. He had the chance to, but he didn't. He played fair when necessary and they weren't enemies right now, were they? They were just two people trying to keep warm.

"I was boiling the water inside you." Noatak said, only loud enough for Korra to hear. He just stared at her. He couldn't believe what he had achieved. Bloodbending - used for good.

Korra almost screamed at him, but she took a shaky breath to calm down. He bloodbended her. Again. But he hadn't hurt her this time. It just felt weird. She glared at him for a moment before giving up being angry and leaning against him once more. "Just be careful... Keep doing what you're doing..."

Since she was now the warmer of the two, Korra wrapped her arms around Noatak to share her new found warmth.

But Noatak looked at her with a questioning stare, and shook his head silently. He didn't want to do it again. He was still taking in the fact that he just bloodbended her to keep her from getting hypothermic, but that he could have easily ended her life right then, and right there.

"No." He said. "What if I do it wrong this time? I don't want to."

Korra was fine now. He didn't have to worry about her getting ill. It was better to stop, to be safe and to not be sorry later. Noatak sniffled, his nose suddenly itchy before he sneezed. Ugh. Now he was sick. Perfect.

Amak sneezed after Noatak, not in sickness but from trying not to laugh too hard. He barked, moving closer to the two water benders and nuzzling up on their laps.

Korra giggled when Noatak sneezed. "Katara is going to have fun playing mommy while you're sick..." She teased playfully, resting her head against him. If she wasn't so exhausted, she wouldn't have done it.

Noatak blushed, looking up to the sky with a sigh. Not because he was embarrassed to be seen with Katara, oh no, he actually liked the company that the old master provided. It was because of how the Avatar was too close for comfort.

Korra by his side made Noatak feel all tingly, and he couldn't put his finger on the reason yet. It could probably be because he warmed her up, but it could also be because she was unafraid to touch him. The girl just adored risking her life, didn't she?

Noatak knew that Korra was aware of what he could do, which is end her existence, but in most cases where others would run, Korra chose to stay and comfort him. She was a good Avatar even without all the elements, one of a kind.

Korra's face flushed lightly, but she blamed it on the cold air around them. She was actually enjoying being so close to him. She liked danger. It was in her nature to desire walking hand in hand with it.

And Noatak was the most dangerous thing alive. Her own personal nemesis. But she was glad they were getting along, at least for the time being.

Amak moved again, sitting on the other side of Noatak and pushing the two further together. When Noatak pouted at him, the puppy simply stared back innocently and rest its head on the bloodbender's lap. It licked Korra's hand and purred.

For the rest of the trip back home they stayed like that before Noatak and Korra were taken to the sickroom to receive any medical attention they might need, and Noatak needed Katara. He cringed when he was helped onto the bed. He could feel the pain in his leg now and the flesh wound was starting to itch. He resisted the urge to scratch it, knowing it would bring more pain.

Noatak looked to where Korra was at for the time being. Keeping his mind preoccupied will help ease the pain.

Korra was fidgeting as she was treated and soon Katara entered, going right over to Noatak, nodding at Korra.

"Did you enjoy your outing, Noatak?" Katara smiled, teasing him gently as she began tending to his leg.

?"Not exactly." Noatak smiled in return, flushing slightly. He still felt tingly. Maybe it was from his illness. The bloodbender sneezed again and sniffled. "My apologies."

"Oh it's fine. A few days of bed rest and you'll be good as new." Katara smiled up at him and continued her work. "How's your leg now?"

Noatak rotated his ankle and there was little to no pain. He smiled and looked up at Katara, "Thank you."

She nodded. "Now, let's get you up to your room and settled in bed. Lin you some soup."

Noatak blinked, "Room?" As far as he knew, the sickroom has always been his room.

Katara smiled warmly. "Of course. You have your own room now, since you've taken up a White Lotus occupation."

"I..." Noatak stopped himself and just appreciated. If he leaves the room will be passed onto a new White Lotus guard anyway, but he may as well make the best of what's given to him. "... Thank you."

The waterbender walked Noatak up the stairs and to a far room on the left. "This room is next to Korra's but she's very quiet at night, so you shouldn't worry about her making noise to disturb you."

Noatak nodded a thanks to Katara as she waddled away. When he entered the room he made a face at the wall where Korra's room was, at the other side. He wasn't concerned about hearing the Avatar snoring at night, but what did trouble him was Korra coming into his room.

They've come to terms with each other now, so she would want to talk to him and ask more questions. Noatak wasn't sure if he was prepared for that. He was so used to hiding for so long, and used to, dare he admit it, twisting his words that he couldn't really lie anymore. It was the truth now, most of the time. All his secrets were coming out and he's never felt so vulnerable. Noatak wasn't even sure why he was still able to keep a stable mind.

Korra challenged him, he discovered new things about himself he never even knew before, that he could change and that Korra was changing him for the better. Maybe. But he knew that he liked it more than he should have.

Korra had done as Noatak expected, and knocked on his door. She didn't enter, she just stood outside. "Hey... Sorry to bother you, but I was just saying goodnight... And thanks, for saving me today. Sleep well and get better, okay?"  



	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you don't want to sit with us? There's plenty of room." Howl offered, but Noatak continued to decline politely causing the White Lotus guard to pout and nod, turning back to his fellow colleagues.

Noatak turned back to his breakfast soup and looked at his reflection in it. He sighed, dipping his spoon in and letting it sit there. It wasn't that he didn't want the company, but he remained cautious around others that he barely knew, and there was a lot of people in the dining hall that he didn't know.

He'd see Mako eye him suspiciously whenever he'd look around, and Bolin who would just constantly wave nervously whenever they'd catch eyes. Then there was Sato's daughter who bowed her head down to her food every time they caught sight of each other also. "Why are you all alone?"

Noatak turned to a little boy, dressed in air bending attire. He knew this child, Meelo was it? Tenzin's son. The bloodbender shrugged silently and Meelo climbed up on the table, crossing his legs in front of him. "Aren't you supposed to be a bad guy?"

Korra had turned her head when she noticed Bolin wave, and smiled a bit at Meelo talking to Noatak. She waited for Meelo to say or do something to embarrass Noatak or make him run off. She could just barely hear them talking.

Noatak blinked up at Meelo, and looked back down at his soup again. "I don't know." He answered quietly, and picked up his spoon, taking a sip of the warm soup. After a second dip, he lost his appetite.

"But I think you just need a hug. Think you could show me some tricks, mister?" Meelo hopped on Noatak's arm lightly and sat on his shoulders, using the man's hair as saddle reins. "Come on, Air Bison! Yip yip!"

Noatak chuckled and shook his head lightly, "Alright, alright. I will show you some magic tricks, but don't tell anyone. Deal?"

Meelo rocked about on Noatak's shoulders, and nodded. "Deal." He said excitedly, waiting for the former Equalist to do his magic. When the soup turned into a shape and levitated, Meelo snorted, pointing at the floating animal. "It's an Air Bison!"

"That's right." Noatak smiled, and he waved his arms again, creating a new form which had the body laughing further. Noatak continued to do this and soon, everyone was staring in awe at the playful scene. That is, until a voice called out from the crowd.

"Meelo, get away from him!" Tenzin bellowed, storming further into the dining hall towards his son and the bloodbender.

Noatak placed the soup back into the bowl and stood up, taking Meelo off of him and setting the child down on the ground, but when he looked back up, he felt a fist connect with the side of his face and he fell into the next table behind him. The White Lotus guards helped him up, before Noatak received another punch from an angry Tenzin.

"Stay away from my son, do you hear me?" The airbender continued to roar, as the hall silently listened. "You may be welcome here but don't think that I've forgotten what you tried to do to my children! You monster!"

Korra stood up as soon as Tenzin landed the first blow and after the second one, she was standing behind her airbending mentor. And after he called Noatak a monster, she placed herself between them, giving Tenzin a hard glare.

"That's enough, Tenzin! He was just playing with Meelo! I know, I was watching!" She growled, trying not to shout. "He's made it clear he isn't trying to hurt anyone anymore, so leave him be! And, for the record, Meelo came up to him first."

She took a breath and calmed herself. "I understand you were worried, but if Noatak meant us harm, don't you think he would have done it by now?"

Tenzin tried to remain calm, but he couldn't. Not when the events of the last Equalist rally at the arena still lingered in his mind. He was frightened for his children, and he couldn't bring himself to forgive and trust Noatak so easily as most of the others had. "Korra, I've put up with him staying here. I've put up with him walking the grounds without escort, and I've even put up with him to be near my mother because she insisted, but I will not tolerate him communicating or any of the sort with my children!"

Noatak only stared silently as the rest of them did as the Avatar and councilman continued to argue. "I'm sorry Korra, I really am for disturbing your morning, but I'm not sorry for protecting my children. Meelo is too young to understand the consequences of his actions if Noatak is still the enemy. Frankly, I still think that he is." Walking past Korra, Tenzin picked Meelo up and glared down at the former Equalist.

"I hope you prove me wrong." Tenzin said, before walking away with Meelo hanging his head in sadness. Howl was the first to turn to Noatak and helped him up with Jan. "Are you okay?"

Noatak looked away silently. Of course he wasn't okay, and it wasn't just because of his newly bruised jaw. Tenzin called him a monster, and Noatak had thought he was well past that. The Gods just loved proving him wrong.

The Avatar turned to help Noatak, but she was afraid he wouldn't appreciate the help, so she backed off. She was afraid she'd snap at anyone who tried to speak with her, so she turned on her heel and left the compound.

She was a few days overdue for a visit with Tarrlok, so she decided to go see him.

Katara had witnessed the events of the morning and spent a few hours very calmly speaking with her son about his behavior. Even Pema had been more forgiving to Noatak.

Noatak wiped the blood from his mouth and spat it out in a sink in the sickroom and wiped his lips with a towel before heading out again.

He decided to go to his brother's grave, hoping that he would find some peace there, but upon seeing Korra, his mind told him to leave, but his body said otherwise. He walked past her and sat at the edge of the cliff, closing his eyes at the cool breeze that passed by.

Korra looked over at Noatak and sighed softly. "Noatak..." She walked up to him but stayed a few feet away. "Don't listen to Tenzin... You're not a monster, okay?"

"But he's right. You saw what I was going to do to his children at the rally." Noatak picked up a twig on the ground and drew on the snow beside him.

"But you didn't... But it's not like it actually hurts... And who knows? Maybe they'd be able to get it back..." Korra sighed. "I'll stop talking now... Before I piss you off..." She turned and started back to Tarrlok's grave.

Noatak wished he knew how to answer Korra's question: did it hurt? Even he didn't know, but if taking away one's ability to bend didn't physically, then mentally it must have. He remembered his victim's eyes. Afraid. Begging. He remembered that some of them begged him to kill them too if he was going to take away their bending. "Yes. It hurts." He answered.

"But nothing hurts more when you're the one taking people's bending away."

"All the more reason to never do it again. You took three elements from me, Noatak. You took away half of what makes me the Avatar. But I don't hate you for it. Not anymore. Because you lost more than anyone."

Korra looked down at the ground, waiting for him to snap at her. "Tenzin is still upset about what happened in the city. But most of us have more or less forgiven you. We lost our bending, you lost family. You lost your friends. And you wouldn't have had to, if I hadn't called you out."

Noatak smiled softly and scoffed, "You know what they say, Avatar. It's better sooner than later."

He erased his drawings on the ground and drew new ones. A stick figure of himself and Tarrlok as kids, and their parents behind them. "I wanted to bring equality to the world, but I was shaped by my father's desire of control over Republic City, and you know the sad part?"

He gathered the snow in his fist and stood up, hurling the snow at the ocean in anger. "He wasn't even alive to witness it! All I wanted to prove is that there are other ways of gaining control. That all you need is an idea, and people to follow that idea. I did what my father couldn't do... and in the end, it wasn't even worth it."  
"Equality is a good goal... Maybe we can work together? Forget about your father, Noatak... And we'll work towards the goal of equality..." Korra suggested.

"My father made me who I am. It'll be hard to simply forget." Noatak pulled out Tarrlok's badge and stared at it. "But if there's anything, I wished I hadn't run away and left my brother behind. If I couldn't change myself before I could've changed him. He wouldn't be dead right now."

Korra finally approached him. "I may have hated Tarrlok for kidnapping me and just being a jerk in general, but I didn't think he'd die anytime soon... I feel terrible, and I know you must feel worse... I wish there was some way for me to help you..."

"I can speak for my brother; what he did to you? You should consider yourself lucky." Noatak faced her, "He needed you out of the picture for him to take control of the city, just as I was slowly doing. He had the power to kill you, but instead he chose to stow you away."

He stared at his brother's watch again before taking Korra's hand and placing it in her palm, and had her hand close around it. "You can help me by keeping this safe."

Noatak was hesitant of letting Korra's hand go. He resisted the urge to take his brother's badge back, knowing that wherever he was going, it wouldn't be safe. "It's time I go back to Republic City."

Korra's eyes widened. "Wh-what? Why?" She almost asked him to take her with him. She had to go back eventually.

Noatak shook his head, "I need to confront the Equalists. They were once my people and they deserve an apology." He stepped away, still looking at his brother's badge that was now in Korra's hands. "I don't know how I'd approach them, but I'll think of something. I always do."

"You can't go alone... Take me with you. I won't get in the way unless you need help, okay?" Korra looked down at the badge. "...Besides, I don't think he'd want you going alone." She held it back out to him.

"No. I started the revolution, and I need to finish it." Noatak pressed Korra's hand on her chest as she held the badge. "Keep my brother safe. That's all I have left of him."

Noatak nodded to Korra, and started heading back to the compound.

Korra stared at where Noatak had been standing. Like hell she was letting him go alone.

Lin looked up as Noatak approached. "...You look like you're up to something."

"I am." Noatak answered the chief, walking past her and up the stairs to his room. He glanced over to Korra's door before he entered his own room and sighed. He made his decision. He wasn't about to back out because of a feeling in his gut, even if that feeling was for Korra. There were other things to worry about.

The bloodbender unclipped his bracers and threw them on the bed. It was a bad idea to walk around in his Equalist attire, so he wasn't going to change into that. A White Lotus costume will probably stand out as well, but he didn't know what else was available for him here. A coat will have to do. Noatak went over to the closet to look for an outerwear.

"Are you looking for something else to wear?" Korra walked into Noatak's room, smiling faintly. She had put Tarrlok's badge on her shirt. In her arms were folded clothes. "These might fit." She walked over and handed them to him.

The bloodbender swivelled around to face her, and took the folded clothes from her hands. Noatak set them down on the bed and looked at them, "These will do."

He started stripping down, taking off the first later of White Lotus uniform, and moving to his shirt which he grew over the chair behind him. He took the sweater and put it on. Noatak moved to his pants, and started unbuckling the belt before turning to Korra. "... You may turn around; unless you'd like to watch."

Korra's face had turned red the moment he removed his shirt and she quickly turned away when he prompted her. She hated being a teenager sometimes. Yeah, Noatak was older than her, by a lot. But he was still very handsome.

And she honestly, and surprisingly, felt no shame in acknowledging that.

After changing into his new attire, Noatak slipped on his boots and black, fingerless gloves and shrugged on the trench coat he recovered from the closet.

He folded the White Lotus uniform and tucked it into a drawer before finally approaching Korra and nudging her arm lightly as he walked past her. "Brother's badge looks good on you."

"Thank you... Noatak, please let me go with you... Just in case?" Korra turned her head to look at him, her blue eyes pleading. "Don't go by yourself..."

"But I won't be alone, I will be travelling with chief Beifong until we reach Republic City." He smiled softly, but he knew what she was getting at. "... Why do you worry, Avatar?"

"I... I don't know... I guess I just don't want you to leave now that we're starting to get along... A-and Amak will miss you too!" Korra blushed, hoping that he'd stay, if only for Amak.

"I..." Noatak began and looked away. It was unclear, but did Korra consider him a friend? Noatak now knew that that was a good reason why he also didn't want to depart from the South Pole, and he didn't want to break Amak's heart. "I'm sorry, Avatar."

There were great troubles ahead, and while his chance is little, is it still there - better to strike now than never. "I must go now if I have any chance of speaking with my former Equalists."

"..." Korra pouted and sighed. "If you say so... But you really think I won't be going? I'm not the type to sit back and hope you come back... Odds are, I'll follow you and make sure you come back to Amak." Yeah, Amak was why she wanted him to stay. And the fact that Tarrlok was buried here. Those were the only reasons. Weren't they?

"Then you'll take care of Amak for me, won't you?" Noatak placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You will teach him how to be patient. If we both go then Amak will bored, and this is your home, Korra. You've been away from it for almost a year now." Placing another hand on her shoulder, the bloodbender sighed. "I don't have a family, but you do. I want you to be with your family for me, okay?"

Korra shook her head. "But you're part of that family now, Noatak... Katara even said it..." She sighed and placed her hands on his, squeezing them lightly as she looked at the ground. "...You have to promise you'll come back. If you aren't back in a week, I'm coming back to the city to bring you back, you understand?"

She almost wanted to cling to him and beg him not to leave. It was risky and he knew it. Korra didn't want him to leave. She was afraid he wouldn't come back, ever.

"Very well." Noatak gave nod and stepped back. He almost didn't want to let go, but he did. "Till we meet again, Avatar."

He started descending down the stairs and went in search for Beifong, hoping that she hadn't left already. He found the officer waiting by a sled and he walked over, "Chief Beifong? You're leaving for Republic City today, yes?"

Lin turned to Noatak and nodded. "I am. Where do you think you're going? You aren't done with your therapy."

?"Please, let me join you. The Equalists are still rebuilding the revolution and I may be able to shed some light on their situation." Noatak glanced at the White Lotus putting luggage on the sled, and he took Beifong's wrist, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It is my doing that the Equalists have escalated this far, and I'd like to amend for it, not just for us benders, but for my old friends as well. You may aid if you'd like, but at least let me try. Please, chief."

The bloodbender smiled, however, glad that the chief had allowed him. "Thank you, then I shall speak with her."

Noatak turned to leave, and collided with Korra instead, knocking her to the ground with himself following. When he shook his head and looked around, not only did he notice that he was on all fours, but that Korra was under him.

A White Lotus guard who was passing by with more supplies saw this and whistled, causing Noatak to blush and begin moving off of the Avatar with apologies.

Korra had come to say good-bye to Lin. She hadn't expected to hit the ground with an all too familiar face above her. She blushed darkly and stared up at Noatak for a moment. She wished he wouldn't leave...

She cleared her throat as Noatak apologized. "Amak didn't push /you/ this time, did he?"

"No," He answered, pulling Korra up with him and dusting her off. "I fell on my own by accident. I'll just be going now."

Noatak walked off in search of Katara, and he thought about saying goodbye to Amak too. He sighed as he entered the sickroom, already smelling the scent of jasmine tea that Katara had always left for him. "Master Katara?"

Katara had returned to the sickroom to tend to Jinora, who had caught a cold the night before. She had decided to leave when Noatak landed on top of Korra, but it seemed the two hadn't spoken long, if at all. "Here, Noatak."

Noatak took the tea, but didn't drink it. Instead he followed Katara further into the sickroom, "I need to ask for permission to leave the South Pole with Chief Beifong." He said to the old master.

"... It is urgent. You see, as my former movement rebuilds the revolution, I run out of time to speak to them and amend for my mistakes. I'd like to travel back to Republic City to try and put a stop to the violence, and have the trouble be brought back to non-benders fighting for their rights politically; not physically. I fear that they may start killing benders."

Katara looked over at him. "Let me heal your leg again and I will let you. Have you talked to Korra?" The waterbending master asked.

Noatak sighed, sitting down on the bed one away from Jinora. "Yes, I've spoken to her." He replied, wondering why the healer was always so concerned about his well being around Korra. They were friends now, weren't they? Noatak worried that he was doing something wrong. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you concerned about my relationship with the Avatar?"

"...I can see many things, Noatak... And I know Korra likes you." She remained vague, to see if he understood what she meant.

"... We've come to terms with one another, yes." Noatak knew what Katara was getting at, and he avoided any sort of reaction that might give him away. Then again Katara could only be saying that Korra liked him as nothing more than a friend, and that his own mind was leading him to believe something entirely different. Noatak convinced himself that he held no feelings for the young Avatar, and he'll do it again.

"Being friends isn't what I meant..." Katara chuckled softly. "Korra may not realize how she feels about you, but I can tell... I can see it when she looks at you."

It was true. His instincts proved right. "... I'm afraid I don't feel the same way." He said, looking to the side and leaving it at that. They would never work if he had harboured the same feelings.

"I don't believe that... I've caught you looking at her. And you seem happy to hear others mention her." Katara smiled at the younger man and shrugged slightly. "But, if you want to remain in denial, Zuko, then be my guest."

Noatak pressed his lips together and raised a brow at Katara. He found the juxtaposition between him and Zuko odd, and he didn't need to play guess who to figure out who Korra would be. "Guilty as charged, I suppose." He smiled warmly, and took a sip of the tea.

"You care for her, don't you? You feel fuzzy around her?" Katara looked over at Noatak after covering the sleeping Jinora.

He set the tea down before he could choke on it, and shook his head. Noatak cleared his throat and coughed into his hand. "Well I-..."

The room felt warm all of a sudden, and the bloodbender rubbed the nape of his neck as he tried not to think too much of what the old master said. "... That is ridiculous on my part. She is just a teenager, I'm nearly forty-five. I don't see how a relationship could possibly work out if we ever got together." He looked at Katara innocently and added, "And I'm afraid I don't find the Avatar as something to be lusted over."

"You're forty, Noatak... Aang was almost 113 when he and I got married." Katara smiled. "You don't have to lust after someone in order to love them."

And to Katara, that was what Mako had been doing with both Korra and Asami. She didn't feel he really loved either one of them.

Noatak still felt awkward thinking about it, and to be talking about his relationship with Korra with Katara? It was embarrassing on his part. But the healer was right. He did care for the Avatar when he shouldn't, and he did feel fuzzy around her. Very fuzzy because of Amak as bonus. The little rascal is always butting in.

He sighed, "I would still like permission to depart with Chief Beifong. I doubt that I won't be under constant surveillance once we reach Republic City. If you're worried about me running away I won't."

"I'm worried about you not coming back here... Korra will come after you if you aren't back within a week. I'm sure she told you that already?"

"Yes, and if I need a few days prior then I will send word out." Noatak said, though somehow he knew that Korra's wait won't last for long. She'll come after him, that stubborn girl. He chuckled, just thinking about it.

Katara smiled at his chuckle. "That makes you happy, doesn't it? Knowing she'll be coming after you?"

Noatak stopped immediately, a soft blush coming to his cheeks. How did Katara always know? He had to stop. "Uh, I suppose I may leave now?"

The elder chuckled softly. "You didn't answer my question... But yes, you may go. You can heal yourself, yes? Make sure you treat your leg twice a day and it should be completely healed in three days."

"Thank you." Noatak nodded and stood up from the bed, "... And I suppose we'll find out once the Avatar comes to Republic City."

"Take care and be careful, Noatak..." Katara murmured, returning to tending to Jinora.

Lin awaited Noatak by the ship, having made sure everything and everyone else going was on board. Including a trouble-making Avatar and puppy.

Amak nuzzled up against Korra behind a stack of crates, wagging his tail happily and licking her face. He was excited to be travelling out of the South Pole, and couldn't wait to see Noatak's face once the bloodbender finds out that he and the Avatar had snuck on board with the help of Beifong.

Noatak climbed aboard with his lips pursed. He couldn't find Amak, and he had wanted to say goodbye. Oh well, the puppy was probably out playing with its siblings. He caught up to Beifong as they headed up to the deck, "I want to thank you again for allowing me to come with."

"No problem. Get in, we're heading off now." Lin replied, stepping onto the boat ahead of Noatak.

Korra had decided to leave Naga behind so she could stay with her pups. And if Naga was on board, Noatak might have seen her and blown their cover. The Avatar giggled quietly and rubbed Amak's belly. "Shh..."

Noatak followed after Lin, and took a last glance at the White Lotus compound. He sighed, watching his brother's grave as the bay doors closed and the boat departed.

They went up to the top deck and Noatak decided to rest there for the time being while the chief went off to talk with the captain. He pulled out a notebook and started doodling a seagull resting on the railing.

Meanwhile, Amak nudged Korra forward, eager to go follow Noatak. The puppy barked, and peaked from behind the crates. Everyone seemed to have left the cargo hold except for the people in charge of luggage and of the sorts.

Korra shook her head at Amak. "No no... We have to stay hidden, okay? You can go and see him, but I'm going to stay hidden, okay?"

Amak tilted his head as a question of asking 'why'. He licked her face and trotted around her to stop behind her legs, and he nudged Korra to come with.

Korra squeaked and stumbled forward. "Okay, okay..." She conceded. "Let's go see Noatak..."

Amak barked happily and led the way to the upper deck in search of Noatak. When the polar bear dog found him, Amak launched himself on top of the bloodbender and began licking him.

"Amak, Amak!" Noatak chuckled, embracing the furry creature and petting it. He pocketed his notebook and let the dog nuzzle him, his paper boy hat falling to the metallic floor of the deck. "How did you get here?"

"Lin let us sneak on board." Korra giggled. "You didn't really expect me to not tag along, did you?" She stood a ways from Noatak and Amak, letting the pup continue to assault the bloodbender.

Noatak almost fell back at the sight of Korra, and blinked instead. He wasn't imagining things, the Avatar was really on board. "Avatar!" He made a face, "What... what are you-? I...-you're supposed to be at the South Pole."

?"Supposed to be... But I'm not." She smiled at him brightly. "Aren't you glad to see me?" She walked over to him and leaned against the railing, petting the seagull that had been watching Noatak draw it.

The bird shook free from under the Avatar and pecked her hand, making Noatak laugh, "Well the bird is certainly delighted to see you."

He stood from his spot on the floor and Amak pawed at the seagull. Chuckling, Noatak looked up at Korra and placed his hat back on his head. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. I knew I couldn't count on your promise to me, but yes, I am glad to see you." Noatak leaned against the railing and propped one arm on top. "But you have me wondering, is coming after me Amak's or your idea?"

"Coming on my own was mine. Bringing Amak was Lin's idea." Korra stared at her slightly bleeding finger as the seagull flew off. Noatak said he was glad to see her. "Do you mean it?"

?"Of course. Come here," Noatak stepped closer and bent water around Korra's injured finger. "I knew that the wait wasn't going to last. I just didn't realize it would be this quick."

Korra blushed faintly. "...I honestly didn't expect you to say you're glad to see me..." She mumbled, ducking her head to hide behind her bangs.

Noatak chuckled softly, "If you'd like, we can go back to the good old days where I avoid you in any possible way I can." Once he was finished, he let the water fall back into the ocean and gave Korra's hand a pat. "There, you're all fixed."

"No, no!" Korra unconsciously grabbed Noatak's sleeve. "I-I mean... Thank you..." She pulled her hand back.

Noatak blinked as Korra recoiled from his sleeve, his blue eyes following her gentle hands. He looked up at her and smiled softly, "I'm sorry if I startled you with my crude words. I was only joking."

He did, however, step away from her and put both of his elbows on the railing, watching Amak chase the seagull away and disappear down the stairs. He couldn't help but let out more chuckles.

Korra moved closer to Noatak and stood beside him. "Katara thinks I have a crush on you..." She said, looking down at the fish in the water.

"That's not what she said to me," Noatak pursed his lips and crossed his arms, "She said that you 'do' have a crush on me, Avatar."

Korra blushed darkly and looked away. "So? Maybe I do. I don't know..." She rubbed her arm absently, watching the waves.

"By the looks of it, I think you do." Noatak had started watching her, and was surprised to see the change in the girl's body language. He stepped away from her again, but just to get a better look.

It was true, Korra had a 'crush' on him. Unless the Avatar was good at hiding her shy side up until now, then the answer was clear. "You have feelings for me." He said, watching what she would do next upon his accusation.

Her face flushed again and she turned to look up at him. "I guess... Is that really such a bad thing? I'm kinda used to guys I like not liking me back, so..."

"As much as I am flattered by your interest in me, I would suggest getting on with your relationship status. You and I are merely acquaintances, nothing more but friends." His words hurt himself more than it should have, and Noatak almost wanted to take it all back.

"You look pretty good with that Mako kid, but I've noticed the way he acts around you and Sato's daughter. He won't get any where with that two-timing attitude. Avatar, what about that earth bending boy? Bolin, is it? I can see that he holds affections for you."

?"I... Can't bring myself to like Bolin like that... And I'm done with Mako... And don't even suggest Howl, he's got a thing for Lin." Korra smiled, forcing herself to ignore how much Noatak's refusal bothered her.

?"Well, the good old days is starting to sound better." Noatak murmured, and looked at Korra. "It was a joke, just in case you didn't take it as such."

Lin and Howl? He didn't even think about that. Why was there so much going on in terms of relationships? His teenage years were never like this, but then again, he never really had a proper childhood, nor teenage life growing up. He sighed. "I don't suppose Katara has told you anything - about me, perhaps?"

"All she said was that you might like me back, but I didn't get my hopes up. And she suggested talking to you." Korra smiled. "I didn't think you liked me like that."

When all else failed Noatak read Korra's eyes, and he could still see the disappointment in them. "It hurts, doesn't it? To not be loved back by someone you have feelings for?"

"Yeah..." She shrugged. "It hurts, but I'll survive... I'm way over Mako, I can get over you..." She bit her lip.

But Noatak turned away and cringed when he heard the tremble in her voice, and he lost it when Korra said that she'll get over him. Sadly enough, he didn't want her to.

"No, you won't." He said and grabbed her shoulders, pressing her against the wall. He looked into her eyes before catching her lips with his. Her lips were warm, and soft. She tasted sweet and he wanted more.

Korra's blue eyes widened and she gasped when she felt his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, a voice nagging that something would go wrong if they actually were together.

But as quickly as he had kissed her, the moment was also over in a blink of an eye. Noatak kissed the Avatar harder when she returned the kiss, but when he pulled away to catch his breath, he turned away completely and started leaving.

It was over for both of them. Korra would always be on Noatak's mind, and vice-versa.

"See you tomorrow, Noa... Noatak!" She said quickly and went back down into the cargo hold. 


	7. Chapter 7

Amak trotted inside the cargo hold an hour later looking for Korra, and tugged at her pants with his teeth. He wanted her to come with again.

"What is it now, Amak?" Korra blinked, standing and following him.

Amak pointed up the stairs with his nose and tugged Korra towards it again. He started barking, trying to communicate with the Avatar but failing to do so. The polar bear dog whined.

"You want me to go up on deck again?" She asked, blinking down at the puppy.

The puppy's ears perked up and he nodded, wagging his tail and trotting off up the stairs and checked constantly to see if the Avatar was following.

Korra laughed softly and followed after the pup. "Why do you want me up here, Amak?"

Amak stopped in front of one of the cabins and started pawing at one of the door knobs. He turned to Korra, and dropped down just as the door opened and Noatak blinked his eyes at Korra.

Amak nudged Korra forward, and squeezed through between her legs, starting to tug her inside the room now. Noatak saw this and chuckled, "You're both going to take my bed away from me, aren't you?"

"I had nothing to do with this, Noatak..." Korra giggled, looking down at Amak. "I can go back to the cargo hold..." She turned toward the door.

The cargo hold? That won't do. After Amak made himself comfortable on the carpet, Noatak waved Korra to come inside and closed the door.

"Do you want anything? This ship has a lot of various types of tea." The former-Equalist said, throwing the towel he had draped around his shoulders onto an arm of a chair. Noatak started rummaging through the cupboards.

"I'm fine, thanks..." She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. His hair was wet. Did he just get out of the shower? Korra blushed and waved her hands frantically to banish the images.

"It's always good to have tea before bed." Noatak mentioned, pulling out two cups anyway. He put the tea leaves in the pitcher and set them all on a tray, along with sugar and spoons. He brought the tray over to where Korra was and stepped over a resting Amak, setting the tray down on the end table. "You may have the bed. I'll take the couch over there."

Raising the pitcher, Noatak poured warm tea into the cups. He set the pot back down and passed Korra a cup and a spoon, and opened the sugar container for her.

"No, it's your bed. I'll take the couch. Thank you for the offer though." Korra took the cup and smiled, putting a little sugar in her tea.

Noatak took some sugar after Korra and mixed his tea, taking a sip and setting it down quietly. Then he was silent, playing with the lid of the sugar container, spinning the rectangular shape between the table top and his index finger.

"Something wrong, Noatak?" Korra tilted her head as she looked up at him.

"No, nothing's wrong." He sat upright, putting the lid back on the sugar container. Noatak sat back again, almost quietly before he sighed. "About earlier..."

"You mean that kiss? I can forget it even happened, if you want me to..." Korra offered, staring down at her tea.

"That's not necessary, I only gave you what you wanted." He answered, rather bluntly than what he expected. Noatak was more so disappointed with himself, not knowing what came over him during the time. He gave the Avatar hope, and now he was dwindling it with a pathetic excuse.

"..." Korra didn't reply, instead she stared harder at her tea. She had figured, but hearing him say it still stung. "...Then... Why did you seem to enjoy it? N-never mind." She smiled up at him. "Understood. It never happened and won't happen again, got it."

Noatak knew from the very moment that when Korra hesitated to give an answer, it was no doubt that his words had hurt her.

And if he didn't feel guilty enough he did enjoy kissing the Avatar, and he resisted every urge he had at the moment to swat away the cup of tea that Korra held in her hands, throw her on the bed and ravage her. He was that close, but he was more ashamed of himself for thinking of such sinful things.

He could hear her shift from the bed and set the cup of tea down, whispering his name faintly. Noatak was so lost in his trance that he simply answered with a murmur of who knows what. Then, he blinked his eyes in confusion when Korra's figure loomed over him, and dipped down to bite his earlobe. Noatak almost gasped, but he didn't. He would keep resisting.

What was she doing? What on his brother's grave was she doing? He became fuzzy and warm when her fingers caught the zip of his cardigan jacket and pulled down, revealing the shirt he had under. He wanted to grab her wrist, stop her from doing whatever she was planning to but he didn't. He was powerless over her. Korra leaned forward, pressing herself against him and Noatak felt even warmer, and his eyes fell onto her soft lips, coming closer. Closer. He felt her searching for the zipper of his pants...

Noatak cussed, grabbing for the end table as he was snapped back to reality, his chair balancing on one leg and tipping dangerously back. He let himself collapse, and he hit the ground hard, spilling the tea on the floor. He sighed, icy blue eyes wide with shame. His cheeks felt warm and he could not just believe he, former leader of the Equalists, Amon - Noatak just fantasized about Avatar Korra. He was going to hell.

Korra jumped when Noatak fell back and her on teacup clattered on the floor as she stood over him. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She knelt down beside him.

Two broken teacups. Noatak hoped they didn't have to pay for them, but besides that, Korra wasn't helping him recover any faster with her face over his. "... Yes."

He rolled over to the side and sat up and avoided looking at her, knowing if he caught sight of those blue eyes and pretty face again then he wouldn't know what will overtake him next, and he didn't want to find out.

He started gathering the cups on the floor and set the chair he was sitting on back up properly.

Korra blinked in confusion and she placed a hand on Noatak's shoulder. "You sure? You hit the floor pretty hard... Let me help you..." She bent down beside him to help him pick up the broken cups, her hands bumping his unintentionally.

"No, I'm fine." He tried to reassure her, moving to gather the broken pieces that she had taken, but his hand got caught in broken China and he gasped, reeling back and dropping the broken teacups. Noatak went over to the sink and turned on the faucet, rinsing his palm first.

Korra bit her lip lightly and picked up the cup pieces and moved to throw them away. When she was done, she went to check on Noatak. "Have you healed it yet?"

"Yes, it's fine." He said hurriedly, wrapping a binding that he found earlier in the drawers around his healed injury to protect it. Speaking of injuries, he needed to do his physical therapy to his leg. He would just wait for Korra to fall asleep. "You should rest. I'll be at the couch if you need me."

Noatak walked over to the couch and plopped down, getting comfortable.

Korra followed him and leaned over Noatak. "...Hey... I said I'd sleep on the couch. Go lay on the bed."

"I insist, you should have the bed." A bark came from the bed's direction and Noatak looked over, seeing Amak had already taken a portion of it.

"...I think you should have it, especially if Amak is sleeping there. He /is/ your puppy, after all."

"I'm fine right here, Avatar." Noatak reassured, and crossed his arms, turning on his side away from Korra. "Go to sleep."

Korra pouted at him and poked him. "You have to tend to your leg. Katara wanted me to make sure you remember to heal it."

"I will when you get on the bed and go to sleep." The bloodbender said, his voice nearly muffled by the pillow. The Avatar was so stubborn, but Noatak knew he just had to wait her out. Korra will give up, eventually. Not.

Korra sat on the floor by the couch and continued poking him in the back. "I'm not tired though... It's not late enough for me yet..." Even though the moon had long risen.

Noatak made a face, burying his face into the pillow further. "Cut the light, the switch is beside the door." He said, trying to occupy Korra with something for the time being.

The Avatar shot out a blast of air to turn the light out, not leaving Noatak's side. "There."

Noatak frowned and sighed, keeping still. It was nice when a minute of silence passed, but knowing that the Avatar was behind him made his little nap uncomfortable.

Korra eventually sighed and gave up, crawling into the bed next to Amak. She reached over and rubbed the puppy's belly lightly.

Amak had already fallen asleep when Korra climbed into bed with him, and feeling the soothing strokes of the Avatar's fingers, he pawed at the air and fell into deeper sleep. He purred and rolled over.

When Noatak thought that Korra had gone to bed, he sat up slowly and quietly, watching her back to see if he would disturb her should he make any sound. After the bloodbender was sure the girl had gone to sleep he rolled up his pant leg concealing his wound. He bended water from a nearby vase and went to work.

But Korra was far too stubborn to sleep. She turned her head slightly towards the glow of the water and watched him heal his leg. It was looking much better than it had been only a short time ago, when she found him washed up on the shore.

It made her heart ache that she couldn't save Tarrlok, too. Sure, both of Yakone's sons were a little crazy, but deep down, they were good men. Why else would Tarrlok try to atone for what he had done by killing himself, and then saving his brother? Why else would Noatak seek to right the wrong he had made in creating the Equalists?

Korra didn't believe they were bad men. Not really. Not if she looked past everything else.

Noatak had always healed himself throughout the many years of hiding and recruiting non-benders for the revolution whenever he would get hurt, and his wounds had never been so severe before.

He liked it better when Katara healed him. She was good company, while the old master was right about him and Korra, he also enjoyed talking to the healer. Noatak wasn't big on role models and heroes, but if he had one it would be Katara.

His father was wrong. If Katara could hang around with a criminal like him, then she wasn't a coward. But speaking of healers, the Avatar was taught by Master Katara, wasn't she? The girl knew how to heal as well.

Looking up to spy on Korra, he was expecting her to be sleeping but instead they caught each other's eyes again and he nearly drop the water he was healing with.

"Don't mind me. Just making sure you healed." Korra sat up and hugged her legs to her, looking at Amak as she continued to pet the sleeping puppy. Her mind was working far too much to sleep, and there was a tiny nag of fear that kept her from trying.

After all, she was alone in a room with the man who had been her worst enemy for so long. The man who took her bending. A man who could easily kill her.

She almost wished she was back home, curled up under fur blankets and waiting eagerly to train. But a lot had changed over the course of nearly a year. Training was the last thing on her mind now. Many other things invaded her mind, and most of those things centered around Noatak and Tarrlok.

Noatak blinked and continued his therapy. After he was finished he put the water back in the vase and fell back on the couch, his hands behind his back as he looked to the ceiling. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Not really, no..." Korra was silent for a moment. "Did you ever have a girlfriend?" She asked, blinking blue eyes at Noatak.

The bloodbender laughed, sitting up and looking towards her. "I suppose that's not an odd question for a teenager to ask, but no. Not really."

Noatak ran his fingers through his hair and scratched his head. He did find certain women beautiful but he had never experienced a real romantic partnership. What he knew about loving your other half was in the books he's read. Speaking of which...

"Have you ever read of the book 'Persuasion'?" He asked.

"Katara has but I haven't. Why? What's it about?" She crawled over to the end of the bed to sit in front of Noatak, crossing her legs.

"It is a book about waiting, which oddly enough reminds me of you a lot. I suggest you read it, unless you're not fond of books." He smirked, thinking of something for a moment.

"I believe I have it in my office at Equalist headquarters, but I doubt it. They've probably cleared the room out."

"I'm not a big fan of reading... But why does a book about waiting make you think of me?" She tilted her head.

"I thought you'd find it obvious, you're a bit impatient. Actually, you are impatient." The man chuckled, smiling up at the Avatar.

Korra wrinkled her nose and made a face at him before smiling back. "I can't help it. Being patient is boring."

"Patience is valuable, otherwise I would have never gotten so far with the revolution. My brother would have never hid so long, and you would be sending me to prison by now instead of giving me a second chance." He said, "Sometimes we don't even know that we're being patient."

"Well, I guess... I tried being patient with being your friend, so I guess that worked..." She laughed lightly.

Noatak leaned against the couch again with a small yawn and watched Korra further. He didn't feel as abashed as he had before, but he was still trying not to think of silly thoughts. "Well Avatar, what about you? Did you ever have a boyfriend, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No I haven't... I wanted to date Mako, I guess, but I'm over him." Korra replied, rubbing her arm lightly.

"You don't have feelings for the boy, not even the slightest?" Noatak shifted closer to the edge of the couch, resting his elbows on his knees. "You say you're over him, but it doesn't seem like it."

"I guess I kinda still do, but after the way he's been acting, suddenly caring about me despite being with Asami, it's just not right. I don't want him if it hurts Asami, she's my friend."

"Yes, I've noticed." Noatak recalled the time when Hiroshi had pulled out a pocket watch, and inside was a family portrait. "Perhaps if I convince Hiroshi, he and his daughter can be a family again."

Maybe... But what about you? You don't have anywhere else to go, do you? What happens to you after the movement's been handled?"

"..." Noatak didn't answer her, and turned to look out the window at the moon. He was usually used to planning ahead, but ever since he was discovered, and that the death of his brother occurred, it was a mess inside his head. "Travel, get away from all of this. I always wanted to become a writer."

Laying back down, Noatak sighed and closed his eyes. "Maybe when this is all over, I can write about us. The only unfortunate thing is that everyone would be routing for you." He smirked, chuckling at the idea.

Korra smiled. "That'd be a book I'd read... But only if I get an autographed copy!" She crawled off the bed and moved to sit on the couch beside Noatak. "You can always come back to the compound, you know..."

"I think it's best we go our separate ways." He said, "I'll still give you an autographed copy of my novella if that's what you're worried about."

"No, it's just... Katara likes having you around... She even mentioned taking you on as an apprentice." She replied, settling into the couch.

Noatak blinked, looking up at Korra. "She hadn't mentioned anything about training me," he smirked, "This isn't just a ploy to get me to come back, is it?"

?"...Not completely. She actually wants to train you. She didn't say anything because she knew you'd go back to Republic City to deal with the Equalists... It's an offer for a home." She looked down at the floor.

"Well, as much as I appreciate it... she shouldn't be wasting any more time with me." He said, but Noatak liked the idea. He wouldn't have refused it if he didn't feel so guilty, so alone. He knew he wasn't alone physically, but mentally, his mind was on the verge of insanity.

?"Can I ask you something? I only knew you guys as jerks, but... Tarrlok said you two were really happy once... I'd like to know the happy Tarrlok and Noatak." She turned to look up at him.

"I'm sure my brother gave you a one sheet of what life with me was like; that was our fun days. Once we found out we were bloodbenders, those days were over." He turned to her, looking directly in her eyes to see if she could read the misery and yearning of his. The yearning to be young and free again.

"We were just like any family, together and happy. We didn't have much, but all we needed was each other. My father would take my brother and I to places up in the glaciers and we'd go camping there. He'd tell us stories of the war and the Avatar, but it was all a lie. What hope he gave us - he hated them. He lied to us."

"He's gone now. You can be happy again. We'll stop the revolution together and then you can be happy." Korra looked away again. She couldn't handle looking at him with that sad look in his eyes.

?"... I don't want to stop the revolution." Noatak turned away, looking out the window again. He started thinking about the Equalists and what they were up to besides rebuilding what they've lost. "Even as a bender, I still want to help the non-benders. The revolution wasn't entirely built on a lie, despite bending bringing peace to the world, it could also be used for evil. I don't want the revolution to stop. I just want to tame it."

"Then I'll help. You've made good points, you just went about it the wrong way..." To a point. Actually, Noatak hadn't really done anything against the law.

?"Hm, I suppose that's true." Noatak smiled at Korra, examining her features for a moment before shifting again. "We should get some rest - still not taking the bed. You can."

?"I'm not tired and I don't feel like moving." Korra was stubborn. And she was determined to make Noatak keep his bed.

"We'll have to do this the hard way then," the bloodbender said, before tugging at Korra's sleeve to get her to move an inch before sliding under her and lying down. He crossed his legs on the couch's arm and yawned, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can sleep while sitting if you're going to be stubborn." Noatak closed his eyes and tried to get some rest.

Korra stared at the window, eventually drifting into a light sleep beside him. 


End file.
